The Wolf Demon of Fairy Tail
by blackwolfslayer
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't as she seems? What if Lucy had a secret that the guild didn't know of? Who is this guy who knows Lucy and her secret? What's this feeling Natsu has in is chest? Minor romance. I know, bad summery, but really good story! Please R&R and please don't copy my OC. (on hold)
1. Chapter 1: Who's he?

**Hello readers! This is my first FF and I want reviews! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Lucy the Wolf Demon**

**Normal POV**

It was around 10 in the morning and Lucy was in the guild at the bar sitting on her favorite stool. Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were in one of their daily fights.

"WHAT YOU SAY FLAME BRIAN?"

"YOU DEAF ICE PRINCESS?"

"Gray, your clothe." Cana said.

"Shit!"

"Baka! You don't know when you're naked!" Natsu smirked.

"Why you-"

"Are you two fighting?"

"N-no Erza!" Gray and Natsu said while hugging each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Good. Now go get a mission. I'm bored."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Gray and Natsu said in union.

They ran the board request and searched for a good mission. Then Natsu saw a request. After quickly reading it, he ran to where Lucy was sitting.

"Hey Luce! Want to go on this mission?" Natsu said, giving his signature smile, which would usually make her heart skip a beat.

But Lucy wasn't listening. She was staring ahead of her in fear. Her eyes held no emotion except of pure surprise? Or fear? Natsu blinked, his smile disappearing.

_"No, it's definitely not fear… I think._" Natsu thought.

"Hey Luce. What's wrong?"

But Lucy still wasn't listening. She was slightly shaking and her brown orbs were smaller than usual. Natsu's eyebrows knitted. He hated it when she was acting all weird. He moved his face closer to her's. Lucy blinked. The first thing she saw was Natsu's face a little too close for comfort. Of course, she would panic. But she didn't.

"O-oh. H-hi natsu." she gave a small smile. But they both knew it was fake. "w-what's up? Um, your too close to my face."

"Oh, sorry Luce!" Natsu replied, backing away while putting his hands behind his head and giving his signature smile. "Hey, are y-" Natsu stopped in mid sentence then sniffed a bit. He turned to look at the guild doors. Erza walked up to him.

"You sense that too, right?"

"Yeah." Natsu replied, serious.

Gray walked to the group. "Me too." He looked up the Master who was sitting on the railing on the second floor. "Same here." Master said, not taking his eyes off the guild's doors.

Most of the guild members sensed the same thing. Everyone was silent and starring at the guild's doors.

**Erza'a POV**

Who is that? That guy has so much magical power! More than Gildarts', the Master's, and mine combined! But, it's not negative magical power. My eyes narrowed. Who is it? Whoever it is, I hope he's on our side.

**Lucy's POV**

Everyone's sensing his magic. I smelled him a while ago. I mentally sighed. I guess I have to tell the guild sooner than I liked. But I could still keep it a secret, unless he'll tell him. I don't mind telling them, but I didn't tell them in the first place because… of reasons. But why is he here anyway? I smiled a bit, which went unnoticed.  
"Those were good times," I thought.

**Normal POV**

The whole guild was starring at the doors. A few seconds later, a silhouette could be seen behind the guild doors. Less than a moment later, the guild's doors where kicked open.

There revealed a man around 17 or 18. He had black spiky hair and handsome features. He had pale blue eyes, a sharp nose (anime style), and average lips. He was had a well built body with broad shoulders and a 6 pack. He had a gray shirt on and a black leather jacket which had a zipper, but it wasn't zipped. His pants were dark blue and ripped. He had red and white sneakers, which looked a little worn out.

Overall, he looked handsome. What made him look not evil was his eyes. They were soft, but crisp. But the main reason was the cheerful smile on his face.

Then he raised his hand by his head, gave a small a wave, and said, "Hey Luce! Missed me?"

The whole guild was shocked. How could this maybe-evil-but-most-likely-not guy who has a large amount of magic be connected to their sweet, bubbly stellar mage?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I know, pretty short and boring. I'll try to make other chapters more exciting and longer. But like it or not, REVIEW! PLEASE! *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2: Limiters

_**Hey guys! Please enjoy and review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Natsu's POV**

Who the hell was this guy? How does he know my Luce? Wait, my Luce? She's not an object! What's this feeling? My chest feels like it's being squeezed. Oh well. Maybe Luce's weirdy-ness is rubbing on me.

"How do you know Luce?!" I yelled at the guy.

"Natsu. It's okay."

I looked behind me. Lucy had stood up from her seat and her bangs were hiding her beautiful brown eyes. Wait! Beautiful? Uh, pretend I didn't say that. Anyway, as I was saying, Lucy was walking to the man with her bangs still covering her eyes. When Lucy was 3 feet away from him my chest started to feel uneasy and my gut got all weird feeling. I struggled to push the feeling away, and I succeeded. Then I pulled my attention to Luce and the guy.

**Normal POV**

Lucy's eyes couldn't be seen and her face was expressionless. Suddenly, she looked up at the guy and smiled a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you made it, Kiba!" He smiled back.

"Of course! I never break a promise."

"Lucy, do you know him?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. He's a childhood friend." Lucy replied.

"I see," Erza said. "how do you guys meet?"

"Well," Lucy started.

**Flashback**

_"Hey there!" said a black haired boy around 4._

_"H-hi." the blonde girl replied shyly._

_She always see the boy next door, but havn't ever talked to him. There wasn't any kids in the neighborhood except them, and she really wanted to be friends with him, but never knew how to make friends._

_"You know our mommies and daddies are friend right? So do you wanna be friends?" The boy asked, holding out his hand._

_Lucy was shocked. She starred at his hand in disbelief. Was it that simple? Was it that simple to make friends? A simple handshake?_

_"H-hey. You don't have to if you don't want to." the boy said, looking rejected._

_He was about to pull back his hand when the blond girl suddenly grabbed it with both hands and shook. He looked at her is disbelief. She was smiling the brightest smile he had ever seen. The sun was nothing compared to her toothy, bubbly smile._

_"Yes, yes! I would love to be your friend!"_

_He smiled back, "Then let's play a game!"_

_~time skip~ (still 4)_

_"No! I don't wanna move!" Lucy yelled, trying to free her arm from her father's grasp._

_"Lucy! You can make new friends at the new house! Now get into the car!"_

_Lucy was on the verge of tears. "B-but, I don't w-"_

_"Lucy!"_

_Lucy looked up to see her dear friend Kiba running to her and her father from his house._

_"Kiba!" Lucy yelled in happiness__._

_But that happiness didn't last long. While Lucy was distracted, her father literally throw her into the back seat of the newly bought limo._

_"Kiba!"_

_"Lucy!" Kiba was running after the limo._

_Then the limo started and pulled away from Lucy's old, empty house. She turned her body so it was on she was on her knees and looking out the window._

_"No! Stop! I don't wanna go!"_

_But the limo didn't stop. It just kept going faster and faster while Kiba was getting smaller and smaller, even though he was running._

_"Lucy! I'll find you! I promise!" after that was said, he disappeared out of view._

_Lucy sniffed. "You better." she whispered._

**End of flashback**

"I see," Erza repeated, eyes closed and thinking. "Well, I'm happy you two have reunited, but why does he have such a large amount of magic?"

Kiba's eyes widened. "Crap! When did I take that off?!"

He quickly looked in his pants pockets and then his jacket's. He pulled out a silver ring with no diamond or stone on it. (It's a man's ring) Kiba then put the ring on his right ring finger. All of a sudden the magical energy disappeared. Kiba let out the breath he was holding.

The whole guild was shocked.

"Hey! Where did that magical energy go?" Natsu demanded, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Kiba nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well, um, you see… I was born with it." The guild, minus Lucy, was shocked. "You see, somehow, I was born with a lot of magical energy, so I have had a Limiter (stupid name but who cares) for my whole life."

"Oh!" Levy exclaimed. "I heard of those! But they're really rare and there aren't much data on them. Can I please do some experiments on that r-"

"Hurry up shrimp! What's a Limiter?" Gajeel interrupted impatiently.

After Levy shot him a glare, she said, "A Limiter is an object that stores a lot of the wearer's magic, though it's usually is a piece of clothing or jewelry. When the someone wears a Limiter, their magic immediately gets stored in it. It's like a magical bag that stores magic. Oh! And the Limiter grows with the wear. For example, Kiba has a ring since he was a kid. So the ring will grow with him. And is a different mage wears the ring, then Kiba's ring will adjust to the new wearer's size. No one knows exactly how much magic it stores, but if a mage who has less magic than a Limiter stores, then that mage will, um, well, he will die."

The guild went silent, letting the words sink in.

"There's more," Levy said, breaking the silence. "any regular piece of object could become a Limiter if that object is under a spell. I don't know the name of the spell, but it's unbreakable. And only a very powerful mage can cast the spell. Oh! And the mage who casts the spell has to have Celestial magic, like Lucy."

The whole guild (plus Kiba and Lucy) looked at Levy with a shocked look. No one spoke a word. It was so silent, that Levy swore a pin falling could be heard.

"What?" Levy asked.

No one spoke. Then Gajeel voice their thoughts, "Y-you j-j-ust said you d-don't k-know something."

Levy fell anime style. "DID YOU GUYS HEAR ANYTHING I SAID?!"

Erza spoke up in a calm voice, "Yes. You said you don't know a name of a spell-" before Levy could interrupt, Erza continued. "And that a certain spell that you don't know the name of, which is surprising, could make an object a Limiter, and that only powerful Celestial mages could use that spell."

Levy was fuming. "It's not my fault I don't know something! All the books I read about Limiters don't mention the name! Although, one of them said that only Celestial mages know the name of the spell."  
After Levy said that, everyone looked at Lucy, except Kiba.

"W-what?" Lucy asked nervously.

Natsu walked up to Lucy. "What's the name of the spell?" Natsu asked, straightforwardly.

**Lucy's POV**

Shit! What do I do? Well, this is Natsu. He's pretty dense.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Liar." I was shocked. How did he know? "Levy says that only Celestial mages know. You're a Celestial wizard, so you must know."

"Just because I'm a Celestial wizard doesn't mean all Celestial mages know."

"Oh, yeah…"

I sweatdropped. Then a thought flew into my brain.

"Hey, Kiba," I said.

"Hmm, yeah?"

"Why are you here?" I tilted my head a little.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." he chuckled, which made some girls in the guild blush. "I'm joining the guild!" he smiled.

My eyes widened. I heard a squeal from a girl, but ignored it.

"That's great!" I said smiling.

He smiled back.

**Kiba's POV**

Gosh, I miss that smile.

"Would you like a stamp?" asked a short man with white hair, who was sitting on the second floor railing.

"Sure." I said, walking to the bar counter.

"Good. Mirajane will give you a stamp. I'm Master Makarov."

I guessed this Mirajane was the smiling, white, long haired girl behind the counter.

"Hi. I'm Kiba." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mirajane! But please call me Mira."

"Okay Mira."

"Where would you like your stamp?" Mira asked, pulling out a magical stamp from behind the counter.

"Pale blue, like my eyes. On my neck to my right."

Smiling, she stamped it to my neck.

"Thanks." I replied, giving a smile and a playful wink.

She giggled. "No problem."

As soon as I walked away from the counter, I was surrounded by girls who were asking me questions.

"Jeez. Am I really that good looking?" I asked the girls while giving them a wink.

Some squealed while others blushed. I mentally smiled. Then I noticed the short blue haired girl with a flat chest didn't blush or squealed, but she rolled her eyes. Hey, wasn't she that chick who told the guild about the Limiters?  
"What's your name, shorty?" I said, in a playful, but not flirty, voice.

"Levy McGarden."

"I'm Kiba."

She tilted her head a little. "Kiba what?"

Now the whole guild was starring at us. Shit. I didn't want attention on my first day. Oh, well. Might as well enjoy it.

"Kiba Heartfillia."

"EHHHHH?" the whole guild (plus Lucy) said. I mentally smirked.

"Yup! I'm Lucy's husband!" I smiled.

"SINCE WHEN?!" Lucy yelled, since she was across the room.

I couldn't help it. I started laughed, I laughed so hard, I was on the floor with tears in my eyes. They actually fell for it! I must have been 5 whole minutes of laughing, while the guild just starred at me.

"Y-you sh-should've s-seen your f-faces!" I said between breath, while using the bar counter for support to sit myself on a stool.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy sigh.

**Lucy POV**

I sighed of relief and annoyance. That baka! What's he thinking. Then I looked up at him. He was talking to Levy as if the whole I'm-Lucy's-husband thing didn't happen. I wonder if he'll tell my secret. I doubt it. Besides, he's my first friend. But he'll try to convince me to tell everyone. Oh well. I'll think about it tomorrow.

I started heading out of the guild to my apartment.

**Kiba POV**

"Do you know who made your ring?"  
"No."  
"Do you know where to find any others?"  
"No."  
"Do you know how much magic it stores?"  
"No."  
"Do you have any others?"  
"No."  
"Do you have ANY ideas who made it?"  
"No."  
"Do you have ANY idea where to find any others?"  
"No."  
"Do you have ANY idea how much magic it stores?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure you don't have any other?"  
"No."  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
"Not really."  
"Ugh! You're useless!"  
I watched as Levy walk away with her notepad. I yawned. I guess I go get an apartment or something. I stood up from the stool and noticed Lucy wasn't around. I guess she went home. After saying good bye to my new guild, I walked around, looking for a house for sale or something like that.

_**How was it? Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please Review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle! part 1

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Normal POV**

"Kiba stopped at an large apartment building at Strawberry Street.

_"This looks like a good place."_

He went inside to find a plump woman with glasses at a messy desk. She was on the computer and typing something.

"...come on... almost there..." the woman muttered. Then there was that Mario song where you pass a level. "YES! LEVEL 12 HERE I COME!"

The woman looked my way.

"Um, sorry about that." she grabbed all the papers on the desk and stuffed them in a drawer. "I, um, was doing some, uh, paper work."

I sweatdropped. "Uh, anyway, I was wondering if I could rent an apartment?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! Yeah, I think we have a few empty. Let's see here." the landlady grabbed a few papers from the drawer. "4C should be available. It's on the fourth floor. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that would do nicely. Oh and is the apartment a monthly pay?"

"Yes, it's 7,000 jewels a month." the landlady said. "Now pay up." she extended a chubby hand and spoke in a deadly voice.

She gave a evil aura which made me shuddered a bit. I quickly dug in my pocket to get the money. After I handed the jewels, the evil aura seemed to disappear.

_"What's wrong with this woman?"_

"Here's the keys!" As I passed the front desk to the elevator, she said, "Have a nice day!"

"I will as soon as I get a request," I muttered, looking into my almost empty wallet.

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and I got out. I saw a sign on the opposite wall of the elevator.

_4A-4F_  
_*pretend there's a arrow here that's pointing to the right*_

_4G-4L_  
_*a arrow pointing to the left*_

I turned right and looked for a door with the gold lettering 4C.

_"4C…4C… here it is!"_  
I unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a short hallway. On the right side of the hallway was a white door. I guessed it was the bathroom. At the end of the 5 foot hallway was the bedroom. The bed was against the wall at it's left side and the rest of the room was empty except for the wooden desk, which was at the corner opposite of the bed. Above the white sheeted bed was a window. At the right was the kitchen. The cabinets and fridge was empty though. I guess I'll do a job and then shop around.

"Hmm… it's around lunch time. Yosh! I'll get some grub then get a request at the guild. After that, some shopping."  
I left my new apartment and locked the door. I was about to head to the elevator when I heard a door being locked behind me. I turned around. My eyes widened.

**Lucy's POV**

I was leaving my apartment when I caught Kiba's scent again. He was frozen when he saw me and his eyes widened. I wasn't surprised. I sensed his magic enter the building.

"W-what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I live here."

"Really? Me too!"

"Yeah. I know." I turned and walked to the elevator.

"What? How?"

I pressed the down button on the elevator. "I sensed you. I also heard your conversation with the landlady."  
His eyes widened. Then they went back to normal. "Oh yeah. I should've known that. You know, I was really surprised that day."

I looked up at him. He was staring into space, remembering that day. I remember it too. Like it was yesterday.

**Flashback (before she moved)**

_We were lying on the grass in my back yard and looking up at the clouds. I had a pick dress on and Kiba had a red shirt with jeans._

"Should I tell him? Well, Mama said it's okay to tell Kiba."

_"Hey, Kiba?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm a wolf demon."_

_…_

_"EHHH?!"_

_Kiba sat straight up and looked at me with an expression of confusion, surprise, and disbelief._

_"I'm a wolf demon." I repeated, sitting up._

_He looked at me with the same face. Then he blinked, reality was coming back to him._

_"Um, is this a joke?"_

_I shook my head._

_"Are you telling the truth?"_

_I nodded my head._

_"Uh, were you… how do I say this… born like this?"_

_Nod._

_"Are you, um… human?"_

_Shrug._

_"Eh?"_

_"You see, I'm part human and part wolf demon."_

_He blinked. "Really?"_

_Nod._

_"You sure?"_

_Nod._

_"Can you prove it?"_

_Nod._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"How?"_

_"Like this."_

_I stood up and looked around. After seeing and sensing no one in a 40 feet radius (Jude and Layla were shopping), I took off my hanging heart earring. My magical energy almost doubled._

_"Whoa!" Kiba jumped at the sudden increase of my magic._

_I ignored him and focused on my magic. I started to grow a bright brownish-gold color. Then I turned into a brown wolf. The glowing faded away and you could see that I had brown fur on my back, neck, and some of my tail. The rest of me was a lighter brown, but no exactly tan. Even though 3 of my paws were light brown, my front right paw was a darker brown. Hanging around the wolf's neck was a gold chain and hanging from it was a gold crescent moon and star. The crescent moon was in a form of a C and the star was between the edges of the moon._

_"Whoa!" Kiba yelled. "Where's Lucy you damn dog?"_

"First of all, I'm Lucy. Second, I'm a wolf."

_Kiba's eyes widened. "L-Lucy?"_

Then_ realization hit me. "P-please don't run away. I-I'm not a freak! Oh, why didn't I think this through! I'm such a baka!"_

_Kiba blinked. "Run away? Why would I run away? You're my best friend! I don't care if you have really cool magic!" he said smiling at me._

_My turn to blink._

_"Y-you think I have cool magic?"_

_"Yeah! Who wouldn't?"_

_Tears started forming in my eyes. He accepted me. I turned to my human form and the tears started to fall._

_"W-what! What did I say? Oh gosh, whatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?" Kiba panicked._

_I couldn't help but laugh at is helplessness. I laughed so hard, more tears started coming out. Kiba looked at me weirdly._

_"I'm sorry," I said, after my laughing fit. "I just started crying happy tears because you accept me." I wiped my tears._

_"Who wouldn't accept you?" Kiba asked. I looked up to see his smiling face. "You're the greatest person in the world!"_

_I was shocked. Then I smiled a toothy smile. __"Arigatou, Kiba!"_

_"Just one thing," Kiba said. I blinked in curiosity. "Is that earring a Limiter? Like my ring?"_

_"Oh, yeah. I have three." Kiba's eyes widened. "2 are my earrings and the other is my necklace." Lucy got out a necklace from under her dress. It was the same one Kiba saw around Lucy's neck around when she was in wolf form. "I can't take the necklace off because if I do, then I will die from a overdose of magic. But if I don't have my earrings on and I'm out of magic, then I could take the necklace off. Oh! And the necklace holds about as much magic as my earrings combined." Kiba's eyes widened even more. Now they were the size as dinner plates._

_"How did you get so much magic?"_

_My face went serious. "You gotta keep this a secret. And the part of me being half demon has to be a secret, okay?"_  
_Kiba's face went serious too. "I promise I won't tell anyone."_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Pinky promise."_

_"Mama is a full wolf demon and my dad is human. I'm half and half, but I'm more like Mama. I inherit Mama's magic. I also can smell, hear, see, and even feel anyone in a 40 feet radius. And when I feel someone, I mean I can feel their magic and how large of strong it is. I even have sharp fangs, but Mama taught me how to use my magic to hide them. Wanna see?"_

_"Sure!"_

_I opened my mouth and showed them to him._

_"Whoa! They look really pointy!"_

_I closed my mouth. "They are. That's why I have to hide them."_

_"Why? Why don't you tell the world that your half demon?"_

_"Because scientist will want to do experiments on us."_

_"Oh," Kiba replied, feeling a bit dumb. "Are there other demons? Like bird demons or cat demons?"_

_"No. Just wolves. The Vermillion line is the only demons."_

_"Vermillion?"_

_"Yeah. My mom's name used to be Layla Vermillion."_

**End of Flashback**

That was the day I told him. Apparently, I'm the great-great-great granddaughter of the founder of Fairy Tail.

Anyway, Me and Kiba were at a restaurant eating lunch when he asked, "Did you tell them yet?"  
I looked down at my empty plate.

**Kiba's POV**

"Did you tell them yet?"

Lucy was looking down at her plate.

"No."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Well," she started. "When I first joined, I didn't know if I should tell them. I wanted to get to know them first. Now I know I can trust them, but I didn't know how to tell them. I mean, I couldn't just say 'I'm a-" she started to whispered, "-wolf demon'-" she went to her normal volume, "like that! I mean, that's just like dropping a ton of bricks on them!"

"But that's how you told me." I countered.

Her face went red in embarrassment. "Shut up! I was a kid back then!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her face.

"Shut up! I told you I was a kid!"

But I kept on laughing. "That's a lame excuse!" I manage to say between my second laughing fit of the day. (all the chapters so far are on the same day.)

She started to pout until I stopped laughing.

Then I thought of something. "Hey, Luce."

Lucy looked at me. "Yeah?"

"How strong are you? I mean, I could tell you were pretty strong when you were young, since you have 3 Limiters, but did you get any training?"

"Well, no, not really. I didn't get much training my secret magic because it was a secret. I know I have a lot of magical energy, but I don't know exactly how strong I can be at my limit."

"Hmm…" I let her words sink in. "Well," I said, getting up. "Thanks for the lunch."

"Hey, wait a minute! You're paying for this!"

"Since when?"

"You invited me!" she countered.

"But I don't have money."

"Yes you do! I heard the jewel in your wallet when you got up."

"Yeah, but I don't have enough."

She stood from her chair and held out a hand. "Let me see."

I got my wallet from my pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and grabbed all the remaining jewel.

"Hey! W-"

"You have 900 jewels and the bill was 2000. You own me 1100 jewels." without another word, she left to pay the bill at the cash register.

"Tch. Cheap skate." I muttered.

She shot me a deadly glare.

_"Oops! I forgot about her hearing. Jeez, I'm gonna here about this later."_

* * *

**At the guild…**

**Natsu POV**

I was still at the guild when the new guy and Lucy left. Normally, I would go and walk her home, but I needed to think. I know, I don't usually think, but I just… I don't know! I'll go talk to Mira. I headed to the bar counter and sat a the stool.

"Hey, Mira?"

"Yeah?" she replied after putting a clean mug away.

"I think I'm being weird."

Mira seemed surprised. "Weird how?"

"Well, whenever I'm around Lucy or I think of her, I have this weird feeling in my chest." I explained.

Mira's eyes widened. "Really? Are you in love?"

I tilted my head a little. "What's 'love'?"

**Mira's POV**

I fell anime style. How could he not know love? Curse that Igneel for not teaching him what love is!

"Well," I said, getting up from the floor. "love can be painful and joyful."

Natsu looked confused. "How can something be painful and joyful?"

"Well…" Boy, was this gonna be hard. "love is an emotion where you really like someone."

"Oh! I get it! Then that means I love Lucy-" he said with his signature smile.

_"Yes! He gets it!"_

"-and Erza-"

_"Ehh?"_

"-and Master-"

_"EHHH?!"_

"-and Romeo and Wendy and Elfman and Lissana and you and the whole guild! Except Gray and Gajeel and Laxus."  
I fell anime style again. How dense can he get?

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Well, that was no help. Mira kept on talking to me for an hour, but I still didn't get it. And she kept falling. I guess the floor was wet. What the heck was love anyway? Oh well.

**Normal POV**

Natsu was walking to a table in the corner of the guild when he smelled strawberries and vanilla.

_"Lucy!"_ Natsu thought. His heart was picking up picking up speed. _"Why is my heart beating so quickly?"_

Before Natsu had time to think about it, he smelled someone walking with Lucy.

_"This person smelled like… snakes? Kiba? Oh yeah. Kiba smells like snakes. I forgot. Great. This uneasy felling is back. Love is so strange. First I feel like butterflies are in my stomach and now when I smelled Kiba-"_ Natsu let out a low growl of hatred, _"-I feel so uneasy. Maybe if I defeat him in a battle it'll go away!"_

Kiba and Lucy entered the guild and Natsu jumped in front of Kiba.

"Fight me!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow while Lucy and other members sighed.

"Okay. I accept your challenge." Kiba agreed. All the guild members fell silent in interest. Even the Master was interested. "But under some conditions."

Natsu tilted his head. "Conditions?"

"Yep," Kiba nodded. "condition #1: Lucy has to join the battle and be on my team-" "Ehhh?" "-and condition #2: you have to team up with that girl-" Kiba pointed to Erza "Me?" "-and that shirtless guy-" Kiba moved his arm and pointed to Gray "Shit! Where's my shirt?!" "-and that black hair guy over there-" Kiba stopped pointing to Gray and pointed to Gajeel. "Gihi. This is gonna be fun." "-and Master!"

"EHHHH?!" the whole guild except Natsu, Lucy, and Kiba said.

"Cool!" Natsu yelled. "So me, Erza, ice princess, metal head and the old man VS you and Lucy!"

"WHAT YOU SAY FLAME BRIAN?!"

"WHAT YOU SAY SALAMANDER?!"

"YOU IDIOTS GOIN DEAF?!"

"Are you guys fighting?"

"N-no, ma'am!" (Natsu and Gray)

"HELL YEAH WE'RE FIGHTING! GOT A PROBLEM?!" (Gajeel)

Not a second later, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were on the floor with bruises and bloody noses.

"Why did we get beaten?" (Natsu and Gray)

"S-sorry." (Gajeel)

Kiba sweatdropped. "Are they always like this?" Kiba whispered.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, whispering. "anyway, why did you chose me as your partner?"

"So you can use that."

Lucy's eyes widened. Then she hid her eyes with her bangs.

"What? Aren't you happy?"

She stayed silent for a moment. "It's just… I kept it a secret for so long… I just can't imagine what would happen if the knew."

Kiba faced her and said, "Nothing will change." Lucy looked up. "You guys will stay nakamas. I'm sure of it." Kiba smiled at her. She smiled back.

No one heard their conversation or was aware of it, except for 3 certain dragonslayers with super good hearing.

***dun dun dun!***  
**Kiba and Lucy**  
**VS**  
**Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and the Master**  
**!**  
**Who will win? What's Kiba's magic? Will Lucy reveal her Demon magic, or will she just use her spirits?**  
**Find out! In the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle! part 2

**Hey! I'm back! So, I don't own anything and enjoy the chapter! I'm changing the rating to T for teens instead of K+. I'm also changing the title to either The Wolf Demon of Fairy Tail or The Demon of Fairy Tail. Please vote for which one you like the best!**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

Kiba, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and the Master were in the backyard of the guild and on a battle field. Kiba and Lucy were on one side and Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and the Master were on the other side. Mira was the judge. Everyone was outside behind the side lines, watching the battle. Cana was making bets for the battle. 99.5% was betting for Team Natsu, since Master was on it, and .5% was betting on Team Kiba. The .5% was Wendy. Surprisingly, Carla let her bet 5,000 jewels. Lots of guild members were betting because they didn't see what there was to lose. Wendy had some kind of gut feeling that Lucy and Kiba were somehow gonna win.

"On this side of the battlefield," Mira said in a loud voice. "is Lucy Heartfillia and Kiba, uh, something! And on this side of the battlefield is Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and Fairy Tail's 3rd Master, Makarov! This battle will be a 2 out of 3. The first team to have 2 wins will win the battle! Now, take your battle stances!" Natsu, Gray, Gajeel made a battle stance, but Kiba, Lucy, Erza, and Master just stood there. "Begin!"

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!"

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel made an attack at Kiba (not Lucy because they didn't think she's a huge threat) and Erza and Master didn't do anything because they thought they didn't need to do anything. Their attacks seemed to hit their target, but they didn't know for sure because their attack make a cloud of smoke. The trio of boys smirked, thinking they won, but all of a sudden, the same huge magical energy from before was back. The cloud of smoke faded away and there stood Kiba without a single scratch on him. He seemed to be on fire though. Not the red, hot kind of fire. It was a fire made of magical energy. The magical energy that surrounded Kiba was a dark purple kind of color. The huge amount of energy made the guild plus all of Kiba's opponents suddenly get a chill done their spines. Kiba had taken his ring off.

"That all you got?" Kiba smirked.

**Lucy's POV**

I guess I stand here while he take on everyone except Master. I'm pretty sure Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel have more magical energy than Master and Gildarts combined, so it should be an even match. I wonder if I'm stronger than Master…

**Flashback (wow, I make a lot of flashbacks)**

"Lucy,"

I turned my attention to Kiba.

"I'll win the first match by beating Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. You win the second by beating the Master."

"Ehh?"

**End of flashback**

Well, I guess that's the plan. Nothing I can do about it now.

**Normal POV**

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel kept throwing attacks at Kiba while he kept dodging them with amazing speed. Soon Erza joined while the Master sat on the ground and drank beer. Kiba's eyes narrowed.  
"Looks like I have to use my magic."

Kiba jumped back a good meter and colleted his magic around his arms. The whole guild watch him use his magic, eager to know what it is. Kiba's magic started to run in circles around his arms, which were hanging by his sides. Kiba then raised his arms and made fists with his hands. He raised them so they were aimed at Gray and Erza.

"Snake Bite: Sleeping Poison!" Kiba yelled.

Suddenly, his arms turned into dark purple snakes, but they were still attached to his shoulders. The snakes grew in length and sped to Erza and Gray. They didn't have time to dodge, so the snakes bit them at the end of there neck. Erza's and Gray's eyes grew wide. Then the snakes/arms let go of their necks and decreased in length like a tape measure. They soon returned to arms while Erza and Gray collapsed to the ground with their eyes closed.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

The whole guild was shocked. One question went through everyone's mind except for Lucy and Kiba: Are they dead? Master rushed to them, bent over, and put his index and middle fingers on Erza's neck to feel for a pulse. A moment later, he did the same to Gray. About 10 seconds later, he straightened up and sighed.

"They're fine! Just asleep."

The guild let out a breath as Master dragged them to the sidelines.

"You didn't seriously think I killed them, did you?" Kiba asked the guild and his opponents. "I just had my snake pets inject a sleeping powder/poison. It'll knock them out for about 6 hours. I can also inject other poison, like Pain Poison. This poison spreads throughout my opponents nerve system and makes them feel in excruciating pain. But that usually lasts for 10 minutes.

Natsu and Gajeel let out a low growl.

"He's strong," Gajeel whispered. "he knocked out stripper and Titania with one attack."

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "but I'm stronger than ice princess and Erza."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Well, I am, but I'm not so sure about you."

"WHAT YA SAY METAL HEAD?!"

"I SAID YOUR WEAKER THAN STRIPPER OR ERZA!"

"YEAH? WELL I BEAT YOU SO YOUR EVEN WEAKER THAN ME!"

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT FIRE BREATH?!"

"Boys!" Mira yelled. "Your in middle of a fight with the guy who beat the almighty Erza!"

A murmur started in the crowd.

"Yeah that's right…"

"Ya think he'll win this?"

"Shit, I hope not. I bet 100,000 jewels on Natsu's side. Hey Natsu! Don't lose this!"

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

Kiba yawned. "Are we gonna fight or what?"

Natsu lit his whole body on fire. "Hell yeah!"

Gajeel turned his hand into iron daggers/swords. "Bring it on!"

"Wait!" Master stopped the dragonslayers. Then he turned to face Kiba. "I never seen that kind ofmagic before. What is it called?"

Another murmur started in the crowd.

"Now that he mentions it, I haven't either."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Hey, Levy, you know what kind of magic that is?"

"N-no."

"Levy says she doesn't know something twice in one day! That's a record!"

"Droy!"

Kiba hid his eyes with his bangs while Natsu, Gajeel, and Master stared at him, waiting for an answer. Kiba sighed. He lifted his head to reveal a sad and admitting smile.

"Man, I was hoping to keep it a secret. I guess all secrets are meant to be found out." Kiba glanced at Lucy when he said that. Lucy turned her head away. "I made up my own magic."

"EHHHH?!" the guild plus Natsu and Gajeel were shocked. Master kept an emotionless face.  
Kiba continued. "I didn't have anyone to teach me magic. My parents didn't want to teach 'cause they thought their son was a freak. I sorta made my own magic, but it's harder than it sounds. It takes, like, a half a year to perfect a single attack, and A LOT of concentration. My magic can let me create snakes by combining my magic with my limbs or create snakes out of thin air, but that uses more magic than creating it with my limbs. It's sort of like creation magic, but if there are snakes nearby, I can ask for their help and command them what to do. This magic can also let me communicate with any type of snake. My parents didn't care what I did. So I made my own magic and made friends with my next door neighbor." he gestured to Lucy. She smiled at him.

_"Ow! My chest is hurting again. I gotta beat him fast._" Natsu lit his hand on fire.

"Alright! Enough talk! Let's fight!"

"Wait!" Master repeated.

"What now?" Natsu yelled at Master, getting annoyed.

Master made a serious look at Kiba.

"What's the name of your magic?" Master asked, his face went from plain serious to scary.  
The whole guild (including Kiba, Lucy, Gajeel, and Natsu) flinched. Most of them were shocked. How could the old man be so scary?

"Uh, i-it's called, um, actually, I don't have a name for it." Kiba lightly scratched his cheek.

"Hmm…" the Master closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. "Ok!" he said in a cheerful voice.

Everyone fell anime style. (a lot of people are falling anime style.)

"What was that old man?!" Gajeel yelled.

"I just wanted to look scary. You children are so gullible!" Master laughed.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Wasn't that a bit extreme though?" the guild whispered.

Natsu lit his hand on fire again. "Let's continue this fight!" Master went to his where he was sitting and drank some beer.

"Don't cry when you lose." Kiba replied.

Gajeel attacked him with an iron sword he made and Natsu tried to punch him with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Kiba easily dodged both of them and punched them both at the ribs. They flew backwards a good 7 feet with a broken rib. The battle kept going for about 30 minutes and they were all tired and almost out of magic. Kiba still had about 1/3 of his magic while Natsu and Gajeel had less than 1/4. Lucy and the Master stood back a watched the fight.

"You know what? I'm gonna end this now." Kiba panted.

"That's my line snake boy," Gajeel replied.

"Yeah, right. I'm gonna finish this fight." Natsu said.

Without another word, Kiba summoned his magical energy around his arms again.  
"Ha! We're not gonna fall for that same trick!" Natsu laughed. "We'll just dodge it."  
Gajeel and Natsu bent their knees, ready to jump out of the way. Kiba smirked.

_"Now!"_

Suddenly, 2 pairs of snake popped out of the ground and grabbed their legs.

"What the- what is this?" Gajeel tried to move his feet, but failed.

"Binding Snakes," Kiba said. "I make these snakes with my magic and send them underground to trap my enemies. They sense where my enemies magical energy is and pinpoint their feet. Then, when I tell them to, they wrap around my opponents legs."

Kiba raised his arms and made a fist with his hands, just like last time. Natus and Gajeel tried desperately to cut, burn, and pull free of the snakes, but they were indestructible. Kiba's arms turned into snakes.

"Snake Bite: Sleeping Poison!"

The snakes grew in length and bit Natsu and Gajeel on the end of their necks. Their eyes grew wide, like Erza's and Gray's, but their eye lids drooped and they fell asleep. Lucy moved to catch them, but before they fell, the snakes that were holding their legs let go and caught them before they hit the ground. They snakes wrapped around their bodies and grew longer. As they grew longer, they carried Natsu and Gajeel to the guild. Then the snakes went back underground and disappeared. Kiba fell to his knees.

"Kiba!" Lucy rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm on my knees and exhausted," Kiba replied. "I'm pretty sure I'm not okay, but with some rest, I'll be okay." Kiba smiled at Lucy and then fell asleep in Lucy's arms.

**Lucy's POV**

_"He's cute when he's asleep. Oh, well. Too bad I don't like-like him. He's only in the nakama zone and will most likely stay there. Besides, I like someone else. But he'll probably never like me back. I'll be only in the nakama zone to him"_ I thought, carrying him to the sidelines.

"1 point to Kiba's side!" Mira announced. "Since Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Kiba are unable to battle, this round will be Lucy VS Master! Begin!"

I just stood in middle of my side of the battlefield and Master was criss-cross applesauce with his eyes closed.

_"Ok, just take the earring off. That's it. Just take the earring off… Come on hand! Just take the damn earring off! That's it."_

I raised my hand so it was touching my earlobe. Right when I was going to take it off-

"I surrender."

"Eh?" I said.

"I surrender," Master repeated, opening his eyes and standing up. "I rather die in the most painful we then battle one of my children, even if it's just a play fight."

**Normal POV**

"T-then Lucy wins." Mira said, a little shocked.

The guild stayed quiet and stared at Master, until- "Alright people! Pay up! Wendy get's all your money!"

Everyone sweatdropped, again. "Way to ruin the mood, Cana." they all said.

* * *

**Please review! I need review to keep me going, or i'm just gonna delete this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf Senses

**I'm sorry I didn't update for so long! But enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It was around three in the afternoon and Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel was up and kicking… literally. An hour ago, Natsu and Gray were fighting over nothing and Gajeel somehow got involved. Erza sorta beat them up and then kicked them in a sound proof closet (I didn't know the guild had one of those) and continued to eat her strawberry cheese cake. She locked them in there until now. The boys were cringing away from Erza and promised not the fight again. Yeah, right. Natsu stayed at one corner of the guild, away from Gray and Gajeel, and they did the same. The trio were staring death glares at each other ever since… until Erza noticed and beat them up again.

Kiba was now the most popular guy in Fairy Tail and girls would either squeal or faint at his wink or smile. He wasn't in the guild now though. Kiba went on a month long mission around nine in the morning. I was about to ask him if he wanted me to help him, but Natsu interrupted me. I'm not sure why or how, but Natsu and Kiba seemed to have some kind of telepathic conversation. Natsu was glaring at him while Kiba blinked in surprise. Then Kiba just smirked at Natsu. I'm not sure, but I think I saw Natsu blush… nah. I meant, we're talking about Natsu. The dense, pink-haired, idiot that I somehow fell in love with and… wait. Uh, please pretend I didn't say that.

Anyway, I was sitting at the bar in my favorite stool drinking my strawberry vanilla milkshake. After giving my empty glass to Mira, Wendy walked over to me.

"Hi Wendy!" I smiled at her. "Have a seat." I patted the stool beside me.

"T-thank you," Wendy replied shyly, taking a seat.

"You won the bet for the battle, right? How much did you get?"

"I-I got 100,000,000 jewel."

"Wow!" My eye widened in surprise. "What are you going to do with all that money?"

"I'm not sure yet." Wendy put a finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe I'll donate it to a charity center."

"That's a great idea! You're so sweet!" I smiled and ruffled her hair a bit.

She smiled back. "Oh! I almost forgot. I, um, heard your conversation with Kiba yesterday b-before the battle," (at the end of chapter 3)

My eyes widened again. "Uh, I, um, what c-conversation?" I looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I wasn't asking what you met, but I'm pretty sure that Gajeel and Natsu heard it too. But Natsu probably forgot. I was just giving you a heads up," Wendy gestured to the right.

I looked up to where she was gesturing at. It was Gajeel. He was giving me a emotionless, but creepy stare. I would usually shiver at this, but somehow, I didn't.

_Uh, oh. Are my wolf senses starting to kick in?_ I sniffed the air a bit. Out of everything in the guild, I could identify the smell of Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel. They smelled like air, wood and fire, and iron, but at the same time… they smelled the same. _Shit! Great timing._

Wendy shrank back to somewhere in the guild as Gajeel walked over to me. I tried to pretended not to notice, but failed. Gajeel stopped in front of me. Somehow, I felt pretty calm.

"What were you and Kiba talking about before the battle?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Gajeel sneered a bit.

"I'm curious."

Before I could answer, I smelled Kiba. Thirty-nine feet away. I ignored Gajeel and leaned to my right to see past him. I used my wolf vision and saw past the guild doors. There Kiba was, about thirty feet away. He was whistling and walking to the guild.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see a pissed off Gajeel. The whole guild was looking at us with curiosity.

"What?" I said after a blink.

His sneer grew. I sensed Natsu ready to attack Gajeel if this got out of hand. "I ASKED YOU WHAT DID Y-"

Gajeel stopped in mid-sentence. He sniffed the air. I could hear Wendy and Natsu sniff the air too.

"Kiba?" Wendy said.

"Kiba?" Mira asked behind the bar. "He went on a month long mission."

"Really? I smell him about fifteen feet away." Wendy replied.

"No way. He finished the mission already?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Most likely."

The whole guild turned their head to the stellar mage.

"He was really strong when he was a kid," Lucy continued. "I could tell he was holding back on the battle. Even though he fainted."

The guild's eyes widened. Then the guild's doors were kicked open.

"Yo!" Kiba smiled.

**Master's POV**

_Youngens these days. Why can't they just open a door like regular people? I sighed. Anyway…_

"Kiba. Lucy. Could you guys meet me in my office?" I asked before the guild could say anything to Kiba. I jumped off the railing and landed on the wooden floor of the second floor.

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Kiba were curious. Lucy should've been scared or nervous, but not this time. The guild brushed it off though. Kiba walked up the stairs as Lucy jumped to the second floor. Wait… jumped? The whole guild's jaws dropped to the floor. Since when did Lucy could jump 8 feet?! Lucy and Kiba walked in the office like nothing happened.

**Inside Master's Office…**

Master was sitting behind his large desk and there were two chairs in front of it.

"Please take a seat."

Lucy sat in the left chair and Kiba sat in the right.

"I know your secret." Master stated.

Lucy said the first thing that popped into her head. "Stalker!"

Master laughed and Kiba covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"No, no, child. I'm not a stalker. I simply know everything about my children." Master replied.

"Oh," Lucy said, feeling a little dumb. "Then you know that I'm a wolf demon."

…

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Master's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

Lucy quickly covered her ears. She wasn't exactly used to her senses just yet. "Master! My wolf senses are kicking in!"

"Uh, sorry," Master apologized, a little confused. "but you're a wolf demon?"

"Yes," Lucy replied. "I thought you knew."

Master closed his eyes and folded his arms. "I knew you had three Limiters, but I didn't think you were a wolf demon. I have many questions, but I must tell you why I surrendered the battle. I knew you had a large amount of magical energy when I first saw you. I waited until you were ready to tell everyone, but during the battle, I could tell you weren't ready."

_"She didn't tell them?"_ Kiba thought. He looked at Lucy. She was looking at the floor avoiding any eye contact. _"I thought she told them when I was knocked out."_

Master continued, "That's why I surrendered. I knew Kiba tried to give you a push, but you weren't ready. Don't force yourself to tell the guild. Just take your time."

There was a pause. Then…

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Kiba and Master were confused. Why was Lucy apologizing?

"I'm sorry," Lucy repeated, bowing low. "You had to surrender because I wasn't ready. I'm sorry. And Kiba. You tried to help me, but I selfishly rejected your help. I am so sorry."

Another pause. Then…

"Why your apologizing?"

"Eh?" Lucy looked up at Master and Kiba.

"I don't see why your apologizing," Master stated. Kiba smiled and nodded in agreement. "Just tell the guild when your ready."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, smiling. "I should be apologizing. I wanted to give you a push, but I went too far. And we'll keep it a secret! Pinky promise!"

Kiba and Master held out their pinkies to Lucy. Lucy looked at Kiba and Master's pinkies. After a few seconds, a smile formed on Lucy's face. Her eyes began to water with happiness.

"Okay," Lucy put her right picky around Kiba's and her left picky around Master's. "Picky promise!"

Lucy smiled widely at them. Kiba and Master smiled back. The three pulled their pinkies back and kept smiling for a while.

"Oh!" Master put his fist in his open hand. (you know the thing people do when they put their fist on their palm when they realize or remember something) "Lucy, since you have more magical energy than the whole guild combined, would you like the join the S-class exam?" (before time skip, after Edolas.)

Lucy blinked. "Eh? What's that?" she asked, curious. Kiba looked curious, too.

Master explain what a S-class exam. Lucy put her hand on her chin, thinking.

_"This could probably help me tell everyone,"_ Lucy thought. _"but…"_

Lucy looked up at Master, who was patiently waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry," Lucy bowed respectfully again. "but I don't think I'm ready yet. Again, I'm sorry."

"No, no," Master waved his hand and smiled. "it's fine! No worries." Lucy raised her head and Master  
turned to Kiba. "What about you, Kiba?"

"Nah," Kiba answered. "I don't really want to be a S-class… yet, that is. But I would like to watch this exam. I would like to be a guest."

"Well, I suppose you can watch. Oh, and Lucy,"

"Hmm?" Lucy gave Master her attention.

"You said your wolf senses are kicking in, correct?" Master asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean be 'kicking in'?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, facing Lucy. "I was wondering about that too."

"Uh, well," Lucy started to explain. "I'm half wolf demon. My dad was human and my mom was a full league demon. So that makes me a half demon, but the bigger half of me is demon. My dad never knew. My mom said that I have to live the first 20 years of my life like humans, but I'm more demon than human, so my senses sometimes advance during the first 20 year of my life. And when I become 20, I become a full league demon. My senses become permanently stronger. Oh, and even though I'm half human I have inherited Mama's full power."

"I see," Master said, nodding. "are your senses like dragonslayer senses?"

"No," Lucy replied. "Their 10 times stronger."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" Master yelled, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

Lucy quickly covered her ears. "Ow! Master!"

"Oh, sorry." Master apologized. "You were saying."

Lucy sighed. "Whenever my wolf senses kick up, I don't get scared easily and I don't blush easily. My muscles become 50 times stronger than an average human's. Of course, they don't look it. Dragonslayers' senses and muscles are 5 times stronger than an average human's. They can smell and hear everything in a 15-20 feet radius, but a wolf demon could smell and hear everything in a 40 feet radius, but wolf demons can also hear and smell everything in a 150-200 feet radius if I concentrate my magic into my ears or nose. The weakest wolf demon is stronger than the strongest dragonslayer. Wolf demons don't have any sort of type of magic. We just have a lot of magical energy. A mage has one magic because their magical energy is a type of magical energy that can only use the same type of magic the magical energy is. But there has been people out there that can use two types of magic, but no more. Wolf demons can use all magic, but we have to be taught it. I'm a celestial mage because I was taught it when I was little by my Mama. I can use more advanced celestial magic with my magical energy, but right now, my magic is limited. 'Cause of the three Limiters I'm wearing. Of course, there are strings attached to my great magical energy. Dragonslayers have motion sickness and wolf demons have, well, a dark side. Wolf demons have to be pure of heart, or the dark side of them will take over and become a whole new person/demon, just in the same body. The dark side of me and my descendants who inherit this power will destroy the world if it takes over. But I can only be taken over if I take my necklace off. Of course, that will never happen because I have a lot of magic stored in my earrings, and I will most likely never need the magic that's stored in my necklace. You don't know this part, Kiba. Just the part I told you when we were kids." Lucy took a huge sigh.

Master and Kiba were trying to process the HUGE amount of information and Lucy was looking at her watch. It read 6:43 PM.

_"It's been more than 30 minutes,"_ she thought. A thought came to Lucy's mind.

"Hey, Master?"

"Hmm?" Master looked up at Lucy.

"Is this room sound proof?"

"Uh, sort of."

"WHAT! But then that means the whole guild knows what we're talking about! Th-"

"Not exactly," Master interrupted. "This room is sound proof, but I'm pretty sure that Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel can hear what people yell in here."

"Oh." Lucy said.

"Uh, anyway," Master said. "what did you tell Kiba when you were kids?"

Lucy sighed. "Kiba? Could you tell him? I need to rest my voice."

"Sure." Kiba shrugged.

Kiba explained what Lucy said to him when they were little (chapter 3 if you don't remember) and Lucy watched. After Kiba was done explaining, Master closed his eyes, thinking.

"Did Mavis have this power?" Master asked, opening his eyes and looking at Lucy.

"Yep," Lucy answered. "My mama said that we wolf demons are not human. Mavis wasn't human either. Mama said that Mavis was the start of the Vermillion line, but she doesn't know how Mavis was born or created."

"I see," Master replied. "Do your spirits know?"

"Yeah. The ones that I inherited from Mama know everything already. The others know too. They promised not the tell any other spirit or person."

"You said your mom was a full demon, right?" Kiba asked, asked after a pause.

"Yeah."

"How could she be? You said that the Vermillion line is the only line that is a wolf demon. So, if your mom's dad or mom is a full demon, the other parent has to be human, making your mom a half demon. How can your mom be a full demon when she has a human parent?"

"Well," Lucy started. "All of Mavis' descendents that are related by blood are supposed to be a full demon, but I somehow became half human. But Mama said that the rest of my descendents should be a full wolf demon."

Master and Kiba nodded, understanding. Lucy glanced at her watch. It read 6:51 PM.

"Um," Lucy said, breaking the silence. "Can we go now? Like, is this meeting over?"

"Oh, yes." Master answered.

He got up from his seat and walked towards the door. Master opened it for Lucy and Kiba. Lucy, Kiba and Master exited the office and walked (not jumped) downstairs, but Lucy looked a little dizzy.

**Lucy's POV**

_My wolf senses are still here. That's strange. It should be gone now. Oh well. I'm pretty used to it know._

When I walked out of the office, a billion smells and sounds hit my nose and ears all at once. There was shampoo, alcohol, wood, stones, dirt, strawberry, vanilla, water, (I don't know how you smell water) lemonade, perfume, bug spray, whispers, shouts, glass breaking, the wind, footsteps were slowing down, a zipper, and a lot of other stuff. A headache immediately started to form.

_Okay, maybe I'm not so used to it. But I should be in a few._

By the time I reached the 1st floor, the whole guild was silent. Well, not silent to me. I heard a bunch of sounds outside like voices, the wind, leaves, grass flowing, footsteps, ect. But in the guild, it was silent, except for breathing.

"What?" I asked, strangely not nervous, like I should be.

Natsu ran up to me all excited and blurted, "How did you do that?"

I blinked. "Do what?"

"You jumped all the way up there!" Natsu pointed to the 2nd floor.

_When did I j-_

I stopped in mid-thought and realized that I jumped up there before the meeting.

_Oh great. Just what I needed. What should I do?_

**During the time when Lucy, Kiba, and Master were in the office… (Normal POV)**

The whole guild had their jaws to the ground in astonishment. Did Lucy, the sweet, bubbly, nice, beautiful stellar mage, just jump about eight feet to the balcony?

"I wanna do that!" Natsu said, his fists on fire and a confident smile on his face.

"Yeah, right," Gray muttered. "you can't jump a single inch with those weak legs."

Not a second later, Gray and Natsu had their foreheads smashed against each other.

"Ya say something Popsicle?" Natsu said in a low and threatening voice.

"Yeah, I said you got weak legs. Got a problem with that Candle?" Gray said in the same voice as Natsu, his glare rivaling Natsu's.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked with her arms crossed and calm face.

"N-no ma'am!" Gray stuttered, automatically slung his arm around Natsu's neck.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed, slinging his arm around Gray's neck.

"I'll let you go this time, but," Erza glared at the boys which sent a shiver down their spine. "I won't go easy next time."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Gray and Natsu said in union, saluting.

"Good." Erza looked at the second floor. "I wonder how Lucy jumped up there." Erza said aloud.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed with a serious look.

He closed his eyes and looked down, thinking. After a moment, Natsu opened his eyes and put on the same confident, but childish, grin he had five minutes ago.

"I'm gonna jump up there!"

Most of the guild members watched in curiosity. Natsu jumped. (wow, that sounds like he's committing suicide.) He was almost there when he fell back down to the ground. Not a second later, Natsu was up on his feet again, despite the bump on his head.

"One more time!" he yelled.

Natsu jumped. He failed. He yelled, "One more!" Happy said "Aye!" and watched. Natsu jumped. He failed. He yelled, "Again!" Happy said, "Aye!". This cycle went on and on as the guild sweatdropped, whispering, "He never learns."

After the 8th fail, Gajeel walked up and pushed Natsu aside.

"Outta the way, Salamander! I'm gonna jump this and succeed before you!"

Before Natsu could protest, Gajeel jumped. He failed. Natsu started to roll on the floor, laughing.

"T-that was just a warm up!" Gajeel shouted. "Besides, you can't do any better than me!"

"You wanna bet on that?" Natsu growled in his face.

"Is that a challenge Salamander?" Gajeel growled back.

Less than a second later, Erza punched the boys heads without hesitation.

"WILL YOU TWO GET SERIOUS!" Erza shouted at the boys on the ground with a lump on their heads.

"Y-yes ma'am." Gajeel and Natsu managed to say.

Erza starred at the railing on the second floor. _"How did she jump up there?… I'm gonna jump up there!"_

Not a moment later, Erza jumped. Everything was in slow motion. Erza was 4 feet away from the railing. 2 feet away. 2 and a half. 1 foot. Half a foot. One-third of a foot. One-fourth of a foot. 2 and a half inches. Aaaaaaannnddd… Erza fell head first to the ground.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Erza didn't make it! That means Lucy can do something Erza can't! Erza stood up with a calm, but blushing face. Of course, she was blushing in embarrassment. A bump formed on Erza's head. She walked back to her cake and pretended that the last 2 minutes didn't happen. The guild sweatdropped. Nobody decided to talk or mention it, so Gajeel left and ate some iron at a table in the corner. Natsu just stared at the railing and then decided to sit an a table an wait for Lucy.

**Real time… (Lucy's POV)**

"Umm…" I tried to stall while thinking of an answer.

Then I heard a munching/eating sound. I tuned my head to see Erza eating her cake and looking at me, waiting for my answer. It wasn't unusual that Erza was eating cake, but it was her head. On her head was a lump the size of a tennis ball. I blinked, making sure I wasn't imagining it. It was still there.

"Are you okay, Erza?" I asked, forgetting Natsu for a while. "You have a bump on your head."

As soon as I said that, the whole guild, minus Master and Kiba, who were curious, cringed away from Erza. Erza's bangs hid her eyes. She put down her fork and gave away a angry and murderous aura. Now the whole guild, plus Master and Kiba and minus me, who was still curious, scooted in the farthest corner in the guild away from Erza. I just stood there with an unafraid face, curious and a little confused. Apparently, I was oblivious to the evil aura and Erza's anger.

"I h-hit m-my head," Erza made a fist with both hands, trying to control her anger.

"With what?" I blurted, not thinking.

The whole guild gasped.

**Kiba's POV**

_Holy cow! Lucy is so stupid when her wolf senses kick in. How can she just ask that to Erza like that? Erza is super strong, according to my experience with that battle. Why am I scared though? I mean, I beat her. Somehow, I feel like I could die just she just glares at me._ I shivered._ Erza is so scary now. I really don't want to be Lucy now._

**Gray's POV**

_What the hell is Lucy doing?! Is she crazy? I can't believe Lucy! She's up against the most powerful female in Fairy Tail! Just because she can jump 6 feet and land on without a single scratch doesn't mean she can not be afraid of Erza. How did she jump all the way up there anyway?_

**Natsu's POV**

_Whoa! Luce's brave! I wish I was that brave! Wait a minute. Since when could Lucy not cringe at Erza's evil aura? Luce's acting super weird today. What was Lucy talking about in Gramp's office anyway? Kiba went there too._ I let out a low growl, which went unnoticed my the rest of the guild. _Why do I hate Kiba? I hated him ever since the time he made that joke of him making that joke of being Lucy's husband._ I let out another low growl. _Why do I hate him? I don't get it. And why does my heart beat faster than usual when I think or see Luce? Damn, so many questions!_

**Normal POV**

Erza was now shaking in anger and her nails dug in her palms.

"I… hit my h-head… on… t-the… f-f-fl-flo-floor." Erza was shaking violently now. Her breath was ragged. Lucy just stared at Erza, somehow unaware of the shaking and Erza's stuttering voice. After a few seconds…

"Hey. Gray," Lucy turned her head to the rest of the guild. "Give Erza an ice pack."

"Uh," Gray cautiously walked towards the two girls. "O-okay."

Gray made a bag of ice and placed it at the table next to them, then quickly ran back to the corner.

"Thanks Gray." Lucy thanked, giving him a smile.

"N-no problem." Gray muttered.

Natsu's chest started hurting. _"Why is my chest hurting. I feel so sad. Why?"_

Lucy picked up the bag, walked over to the shaking Erza, and placed in on her head. Erza stopped shaking and looked up at Lucy.

"Don't trip again, okay?" Lucy gave Erza her bubbly smile, which for some reason that Natsu didn't know, made Natsu's heart skip a beat.

Erza stared at Lucy for a few seconds. Then she smiled and said, "I'll try."

Erza held the ice pack and started to eat her strawberry cake as Lucy let go of the ice pack and sat on her favorite stool. The guild watched in amazement. Lucy just calmed the angry Erza. What is this world coming to?! Then Natsu ran up to Lucy.

"Hey, Luce! How did you jump to the second floor?"

Lucy stared at the railing on the second floor as the guild went silent. Lucy open her mouth to answer and the guild leaned in to hear.

"How did I jump up there?"

The whole guild fell anime style. How could she not know? Some guild members sighed and kept doing their daily stuff while others pondered or stared at Lucy. Then they sighed and did their daily stuff too.

Lucy kept staring at the railing, thinking. It wasn't a lie. She really didn't know how she jumped six feet. It just came all naturally. It was pretty strange.  
"Hey, Lucy?"

Lucy turned her head to see Lisanna.

"What is it Lisanna?"

"What did you and Master talk about? You guys were in there for nearly an hour." Lisanna sat on the stool next to Lucy's.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized. "I can't tell you."

"Oh," Lisanna replied, a little surprised. "It's okay! I was just wondering. Anyway, do you like Kiba?"

Lucy would usually blush if someone asked her this, but this time, she just laughed.

"No, definitely not." Lucy answered. "He's just a friend."

"I see." Lisanna's eye caught Natsu arguing with Gray. "Do you like Natsu?"

Lucy blushed slightly. "I-I, um, I, er,"

Lisanna laughed at Lucy's reaction. "Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret." she winked.

Lucy smirked. "Oh~ and I know you like a certain Bixlow~."

"Shh!" Lisanna's face all red. "Not so loud!"

Lucy laughed at her reaction. Lisanna pouted a bit, but joined Lucy. They talked about girl stuff like clothes, boys, jewelry, ect. After a while, Mira asked Lisanna to help her with the LARGE amount of orders and dishes.

"Bye Lucy!" Lisanna waved and ran to the kitchen.

"Bye!" Lucy waved back.

Lucy sighed.

_"What should I do now?"_

Suddenly, Lucy had the craving to run. Just run. Run like the wind. Run free. Run in her wolf form. Not a moment later, Lucy stood up and said bye to the guild. As she was about to leave, someone called her name.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu ran over to her. "Where you going?" some guild members fell silent and watched their conversation.

"Well…" Lucy thought where she should run. "I'm going back to the Heartfillia Mansion."

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" all the guild members, plus Master, heard Lucy.

"No, no, no! I'm gonna come back," Lucy waved her hands. "I'm just gonna visit Mama."

Some guild members sighed in relief while other were curious or confused. Some of them were Levy, Kiba, Mira, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Master. Gajeel didn't really care.

"Why?" Erza asked, walking up to Lucy. Somehow, the bump on her head magically disappeared.

"Well," Lucy didn't really know why. "I guess, I just had a urge to visit Mama." _"And run around the mountains I own."_ Lucy thought. (remember, Lucy's family own a mountain)

"Oh. Well don't let us stop you. Tell your mom the guild said hi." Mira said loudly, not yelled, across the guild from behind the bar counter.

"IT'S A MAN TO VISIT YOUR MOM!" Elfman shouted.

A lot of people, plus Lucy, sweatdropped.

"O-okay! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Lucy waved and exited the guild.

"See ya Luce!" Natsu yelled and waved. Then he went to Happy.

"Hey, Happy!"

Happy turned his blue head to Natsu. Happy was standing on a table talking to Carla and Wendy about fish.

"I feel like doing some training! What about you?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew near Natsu's head.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu quickly ran out the guild doors as Happy flew closely behind.

* * *

**How was it? A little boring, I know. I'll try to make it more exciting. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6: The S-Class exam part 1

**Hi there! Thank you for being patient. I hope you had an awesome New Year! If you have any suggestions for my story, don't hesitate to review.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy still had her wolf senses when she arrived at the train station.

_"That's strange,"_ Lucy thought, getting on the train to a town near her mansion. _"My wolf senses should be gone by now."_

* * *

"Training time!" Natsu announces when he and Happy arrived at their house. "What first, coach Happy?"

"Heehee,"

Natsu turned his head to Happy, who was turned away from him and had his paws over his mouth. "Hee hee. Coach Happy? Hee hee."

"Hey, Happy," Natsu cautiously walked over to his blue son. "A-are you okay?"

Happy had turned his head and had the creepiest face Natsu ever seen. Before Natsu could say or do anything, he somehow was tied to a tree and Happy was on a mountain with large boulders.

"Ahhhhh! Happy! What are you doing?!"

"You have to work on you defense!" Happy yelled down the rocky mountain with his usual happy face. "Try to dodge this!" Happy pushed a boulder down the mountain… and it headed straight for Natsu.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu screamed as the boulder came closer.

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted with a smile.

"What do you mean 'aye sir'?!"

* * *

It's been about an hour since Lucy left the station and she still had her wolf senses and a craving to run.

_"Why is it still here? It should have been gone an hour ago."_ Lucy yawned. _"Maybe I'll just go to sleep."_

Lucy closed her eyes and drifted to a deep slumber.

**Lucy's dream (Lucy's POV)**

_Where am I? It's so dark. I can't see anything. Wait, there's light!_

The light was roughly ten yards away. I ran to the light, excited to leave the darkness behind. I shielded my eyes with my hand and squinted as I entered the light. After my eyes got use to the light, I moved my hand away. I was in a room with pink flowers on the white walls. There was a white dresser, two white doors, (one closet, other leads to a hallway) a wooden desk with stuff on it, and a large white box with stuffed toys, mostly zodiac animals. The ceiling was darkish blue with all the constellations. But none of these things caught my eye.

I was staring at Mama.

She was sitting on the side of a pink bed and talking to a young girl, who was tucked in the bed, had shoulder length blond hair and large, admiring brown eyes.

_Is this a flashback?_

I tried to speak, but my voice wasn't working. My mouth felt like was glued together and my tongue wouldn't move. I could swallow though. Turning back to my memory, I decided to listen to what Mama and I were talking about.

"… and so Cinderella lived happily ever after with her prince."

That's right. Mama used to tell my fairy tales before I slept.

Young Lucy was still staring at her Mama, waiting for her to continue.

"That's it." Mama said.

"Really?"

"Yep. That's the end of the story." Mama smiled at the younger me.

"No it's not!" Younger Lucy protested. "You're supposed to say 'The End'! That's when the story ends."

Mama laughed her golden, pure laugh. I smiled. I loved her laugh. It sounded like the pure, golden sound of a bell. My smile disappeared. _I miss her laugh._

Mama smiled at Younger Lucy after her laughing. "The End."

The flashback faded and everything went black again. I started to cringe in fear, but the darkness soon disappeared and I was in the same room as the last flashback.

"… so the lumberjack cut open the Big Bad Wolf with his axe and rescued Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. The lumberjack filled the Big Bad Wolf's stomach with heavy stones and threw him in a river. The stones in the wolf weighed him down in the water and he was never seen again. And so, the lumberjack, the grandmother, and Little Red Riding Hood lived happily ever after. The E- Lucy! Why are you crying?"

Mama's eyes widened in shock and she tried desperately to wipe the younger me's tears away but they kept coming.

"T-that's so sad," Young Lucy whimpered, with a scrunched up face. "t-the poor w-wolf drowned. T-that terrible man killed him! Why did he have to kill the Big Bad Wolf?"

"Because he was a bad wolf," Mama was wiping Young Lucy's tears with a tissue. "He tried to eat two innocent people. That's why."

"B-but *hic* t-that's not h- *hic* how 'happily ever after' works," complained Young Lucy. "'Happily ever after' doesn't *hic* mean people k-kill."

"Well," Mama hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Then let's rewrite the story. How about the Big Bad Wolf realized his bad ways and apologized to Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. He became friends with all the people in town and changed his name to Big Friendly Wolf. How that?"

Young Lucy stopped crying and smiled. "Wonderful! But you forgot to say 'The End'."

Mama smiled back at young me. "The End."

I smiled at the memory. _I forgot this one._

Young Lucy's smile soon faded and her eyes drooped a little.

"What's wrong?" Mama asked in concern.

"Well," Young Lucy hesitated. "I-is that ever going to happen to me?"

Mama was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

Young Lucy was licked her lips. "A-am I ever going to get c-cut open?"

There was a silent moment. Lucy looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Why would you ever think that?"

Lucy looked up at her Mama. "You're not a bad wolf. You're a special wolf with a pure heart." Mama smiled at her child. Lucy smiled back brightly at her Mama, and I smiled at the memory.

The memory faded and everything was black again. A few seconds later, I saw a medium sized green field. In the field was Mama in a green sundress and sitting in the lushes grass. The younger me was running and playing with a younger Kiba. The younger me was also in a sundress, but it was sky blue. Kiba had a purple, short sleeved shirt with short pants. It looked like spring or early summer.

_Where is this place?_ Then I remembered something._ Oh yeah. We weren't rich when I met Kiba. When Father founded the company we had to move. I used to cry every night. Then Mama told me fairy tales._

"You can't catch me!" Kiba yelled behind his shoulder.

"Yes I can!" Lucy was chasing Kiba and her arms were outstretched trying to tag him. Mama watched with amusement.

When she was close enough, Young Lucy pounced on Kiba, causing Kiba to fall face first and Lucy on top of his back. Lucy rolled off him and on the grass, laughing with Kiba. Mama was laughing too.

I smiled. _I remember this now._

The memory faded into darkness. I waited for the next flashback.

_… why isn't it coming?_

Then there was another light, but it was further away from the first one. I ran to it, eager to see another flashback. Right before I could reach it, I was being shaken gently.

**End of Lucy's dream (Normal POV)**

Lucy was half awake when she woke from her dream. A female train attendant was shaking her gently by the shoulder.

"Ma'am? The train has stopped and arrived at its destination.

"Oh!" Lucy hurriedly grabbed her things and left the train.

* * *

Lucy arrived at her Mama's grave.

**LAYLA HEARTFILIA**

**X748~X777**

Lucy sat criss-cross applesauce in front of her grave. Luckily, she changed before leaving. Lucy was wearing blue jeans and blue (so her panties wouldn't show) and white tennis shoes. She had a white tank top and an unzipped, light blue jacket.

"Hi Mama," Lucy greeted. "Sorry, but I didn't get you any flowers. You know, you came into my dream. You and Kiba. I had these flashbacks of you reading my fairy tales and Kiba and I were playing in a field. You were watching us and were we're laughing." Lucy smiled at her dream. "Oh! My wolf senses are kicking in. But this time, it's longer than all the other times. Other than that, everything's pretty normal. Fairy Tail's really rowdy, like usual. Master knows the secret now, but I haven't told the guild yet." Lucy explained the battle and the conversation Kiba, Lucy, and Master had. "…and then I had a weird craving to run. In my wolf form. So, I decided to go run around that mountain we own. Maybe I'll train a little too. Well, I better get going." Lucy stood up and stretched her legs a little. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

**~time skip~**

Lucy arrived at the bottom of the mountain about 20 minutes. Looking up to the top, she grinned. Lucy sensed no one in a forty feet radius, but just in case, she put some magic in her nose and tried to sniff out anyone in a 200 feet radius. After double checking, Lucy took her earring off. A burst of magic sped though in Lucy's veins. Lucy stumbled back, surprised by the sudden magic. It was much more magic than when she was a kid. Almost twice as much, meaning her magic nearly quadrupled! (4x)

"I guess I got stronger." Lucy turned in to a wolf. "Whoa! I don't even need any magic to change into a wolf!"

Lucy put back on her earring and started to run up the mountain. Less than a minute later, she reached the top.

"That was easy," though Lucy, disappointed.

Lucy ran down the mountain and started to run around the mountain. After the 46th lap, she stopped, panting. Lucy turned back to human and summoned Aries.

"I-I'm sorry," Aries had her hand over her mouth and her other hand pulling the bottom of her dress.

"Y-you don't have to apologize…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"I-I'm sorry," Aries repeated with a shy voice.

Lucy sighed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could teach me your magic."

Aries blinked in confusion. "W-why would you want t-to l-learn my m-magic? I'm sorry!"

"Well, I think your magic is really cool, so I want to learn it!" Lucy smiled.

Aries's mouth gapped at Lucy's words. She was shocked at her words.

_"M-my magic is… cool?"_

"… um, so, would you like to teach me?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! Yes, I would love to teach you!" Aries smiled.

**~time skip~ (sorry, I'm lazy!)**

It was around six in the afternoon when Lucy learned all Aries' moves. Aries was very impressed. Lucy thanked Aries and Aries went home. Lucy turned into a wolf and ran all the way to Magnolia. When she was near the train station, she turned into a human and walked to her apartment. After eating dinner, Lucy took a shower to relax her sore muscles.

"Well, my wolf senses are gone now…"

Then the hot water started. "There's nothing like relaxing in your own home…"

"Nice place you got here,"

"Isn't it?"

Lucy looked behind her to see Cana…wait, Cana? "Huh?"

"Maybe I should live here too." Cana said in a depressing mood.

Lucy screamed in surprise. If her wolf senses were here, she would just ask Cana what she was doing here calmly.

"Lucy, you don't have any booze? Seriously?"

"This is my house!" Lucy almost yelled her eyes large.

After Lucy calmed down, Cana and she started to take a bath together. Cana sighed.

"What's wrong? You seem down…"

"Uh, it's nothing, really," Cana claimed.

A dog started to bark outside. Cana quickly changed the subject.

"Do you usually get two in a bath together?"

"Do you usually stroll into other people's houses?" Lucy countered.

Cana changed the subject again.

"Did you and your dad patch things up after that?"

The question caught Lucy off guard. Lucy pulled her knees a little closer to her.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I suppose you could say that. Well, we havn't exactly kept in touch."

"Hmm," was all Cana said. She sighed again.

"What?" Lucy tilted her head a little. "If you're worried about something, I'll lend an ear."

Cana got up from the tub and avoided Lucy's eyes. "I'm thinking… of quitting the guild."

Lucy blinked in disbelief. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Lucy told Mira what happened and Mira giggled a bit.

"It's fine. Cana always says that around this time." Mira smiled, wiping a wooden cup.

"Ehhh? Around this time?" Lucy echoed with wide eyes.

Then Natsu yelled, "Work, work!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu and Happy ran/flew past Lucy. Natsu had his knapsack on and Happy had his green sack tied around his neck.

"Hey! If you're going on a mission, take me!" Lucy whined.

"Sorry," Natsu yelled back at Lucy, not slowing down. "but I'll be going alone for now!"

"We'll hang out with you when we get back!" Happy replied.

Lucy felt a sharp pang in her chest, but somehow managed to ignore it. Natsu was having a feeling in his gut that made him feel like he was going to regret it. He also somehow managed to push it away.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ Natsu thought.

_"That dense idiot!_" Lucy pouted.

Then Natsu ran into Gray… who had a bag on and was only in his boxers. Their foreheads bashed together.

"Watch where you're going, you hothead!" Gray growled at Natsu.

"And you're in my way, Fruit of a Gloom!"

"Do the two of you have time to be fighting?" Happy popped in.

"You've got a point!" Natsu and Gray said in union.

Gray walked over to Mira "I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Gray," Mira greeted. "And your clothes?"

"There's no time for that," Gray held out a mission. "This is my next job!" Then he sped off.

"Got it. Have a nice day."

"You're going right back out?"

"I'm going on this job!" Lucy jumped in surprise and looked behind her. Elfman was holding out a request for Mira.

"Okay. Have a nice day."

"Work, work!"

"I'm going on this one!"

"And I'm on this one!"

"I totally had my eyes on that one first!"

"As if! Whoever gets the flier gets the job!"

Know all members were going on jobs. Lucy was confused. Then realization hit.

"The S-Class exam!" Lucy put her fist in her palm.

Mira blinked at her. "Who told you about the exam?"

Before Lucy could come up with an excuse, Kiba came.

"S-Class exam?" Kiba asked. "Oh, I see. The members are working their butts off to prove and improve their magic."

"Yes," Mira smiled. "You see, at the end of the year, an S-Class exam will be held. No one will know where or exactly what day the exam will be held. No one even knows how many people will be in the exam. Master will decide everything, but I can guarantee that you will be in it Kiba."

Kiba shrugged winked at Mira and Lucy. "See you girls later." Kiba walked out the guild.

The wink didn't make Mira or Lucy blush. They both knew he was joking.

"So~" Lucy turned her attention to Mira. "I heard you like Freed~"

Mira's face went as red as a tomato. "Where did you hear that?!"

Lucy giggled. She was in a matchmaking mood. "A little birdy told me."

And with a wave and a smile, Lucy left the guild as well. The truth was it was obvious.

**The next day… (Lucy's POV)**

Master had announced the members that will be attending the S-Class exam and it will be held at Tenroujima. He also said that Kiba will be a guest and watch the exam with Master. The members that were chosen were Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Freed, Levy, Mest, and Natsu. I was so proud of all of them. I knew they would be strong, good-hearted S-class wizards. Especially Natsu.

Master asked if I was sure of not participating in the exam. The truth was I wasn't sure. I told Master I didn't know, so he said that if I wanted to participate, then I could. He would make another announcement, but I must tell him before the exam started… I needed to think about it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy was walking home with Plue at her side.

"Snow!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at the sky and holding her hands out. "It snows in Magnolia, too!"

"Pue, pue pue!" Plue replied, trying to keep up with his master.

Then Lucy noticed something in an alleyway. It was Cana!.. And a bunch of empty beer bottles. She was on her stomach with a red face and nearly passed out.

"THAT'S NO PLACE TO BE DEAD DRUNK!" Lucy shouted.

**~time skip~**

Cana was wrapped in a white blanket and Lucy was still gapping at the Cana's story of her and Gildarts.

"If I don't become an S-Class this time… I'll leave the guild." Cana let the words linger in the atmosphere a bit. Lucy's head dropped to face the floor. "I've made up my mind."

Lucy gritted her teeth as she heard this.

"I'll be your partner, Cana!" Lucy shouted. "There's no way I'll let you quit the guild! Because I'll make you an S-Class wizard, Cana!" Lucy stood up as she said the last part.

Cana looked up at Lucy with a shocked face and teary eyes. Lucy looked back at her. She had a determined, hopeful face and eyes that were also watering. A tear escaped from Cana's eye.

"Lucy…"

**~time skip~ (wow, lots of time skips)**

That night, Cana and Lucy scheduled to meet in front of the train station at ten in the morning. They were going to train for the next week until the exam. Lucy had to perfect place to train, but wouldn't tell Cana. Cana reluctantly agreed and went to her house. After the conversation, Lucy had newborn courage to tell the guild. She decided to tell the guild her secret after Cana told Gildarts. Lucy fell asleep, with a smile on her face.

**Lucy's Dream (Lucy's POV)**

_Where am I?_

I looked around. It was dark. Pitch black.

**This seem familiar… the flashback dream!**

I tried talking, but I couldn't. Like the other time, my lips were glued together and my tongue wouldn't move, but this time, it was difficult to swallow. Then I saw a light in the distance. I ran to it, eager to see what this flashback was.

When I reached the light, I shielded my eyes with my right hand. After my eyes adjusted, I put my hand down. I didn't see anything. It was empty. Everything was yellowish-white. It wasn't even a room. I didn't see any walls or people.

**Where am I?**

"Hello."

I whirled around and saw Mavis Vermillion…

_Mavis-san! Wait, am I dreaming of my great-great-great grandmother?_

"Not exactly," Mavis-san answered my thoughts.

_Wha- how d-_

"When I was still alive, I taught myself to read minds," Mavis explained. "And please just call me 'Mavis'"

_Oh… wait, how did you teach yourself to read minds?_

Mavis looked up and put her index finger on her chin.

"… I can't remember."

I fell anime style.

_Um, you said that I wasn't… exactly dreaming about you. What do you mean?_

"Oh, my spirit visited your dreams!" Mavis smiled.

_Wait a second, did you make me dream those flashbacks?_

Mavis nodded with the same smile.

_Well, thank you. I bowed to Mavis. Thank you for reminding me of such special memories._

"No problem!" Mavis smiled. "It's one of my magic. I'll teach it to you later."

_Ehh? How can you teach me?_

"I can visit you in the real world."

_Really? Then why did you visit me in the dream world?_

Mavis stayed silent. "Why didn't I visit you in the real world?"

I fell anime style again.

_Uh, anyway, do you need to tell me something?_

"Oh, yeah," Mavis said, getting back to business. "I tried to tell in the last dream, but the train attendant woke you up. I let you see those memories again because I wanted to remind you of them. Remember them." Mavis said in a stern, but friendly voice. I nodded. "Good. Now, I need to tell you to not reveal your wolf form during the S-Class exam or during the Grand Magic Games. You can show Cana, but do not use them during the exam or Grand Magic Games. You can't take off your earring during the either one as well. I can't tell you why because that would ruin the whole future."

_The future? What do you mean be that? And what's the Grand Magic Games?_

Mavis gasped. "I reveal too much. But please heed my words."

Then she started to fade away and the light faded with her.

_Wait, I have questions!_

"Don't worry," Mavis' voice echoed. "You will know in time."

**End of Lucy's dream (normal POV)**

Lucy immediately sat up from her dream and panted. She wasn't sweating, just panting. Lucy looked around her. She was in her room.

_"Was that dream real? What's the Grand Magic Games?"_ Lucy knew deep down that it was real, but still had questions.

Lucy looked up at her clock. It read 9:42 AM.

"What hell happened to the alarm?!" Lucy yelled jumping out of her bed ran into the bathroom, to get ready.

* * *

"Man, where is that Lucy?" Cana looked at her watch. It read 10:07. "This was her idea."

Cana was at the front of the train station and getting impatient.

"Sorry!"

Cana looked up to see Lucy jogging at her and waving. She waved back. Lucy was wearing blue and white sporty shorts (I don't know what it's called) and a red tank top. She had a light blue jacket on her shoulders as well. In her pocket was and iPod and the ear buds went under her shirt, out of the top, and in her ears, but she was wearing only the right one. Her hair was down and round her wrist was a black hair tie. Of course, she brought her celestial keys, but they were in her hand. She didn't wear her belt. Overall, Lucy looked like she was about to go on a run.

Cana was wearing what she wore during Master's announcement. A black bra with white frilly things and white jacket that stopped half way down her stomach. She brought her blue furry sling back also.

"You late," Cana stated when Lucy reached Cana. "Now tell my where we're going and why you're dressed for a mar-a-thon?"

"We're going to the Heartfilia Mansion." Lucy answered.

"Eh?" Cana blinked. "what do you mean?"

Lucy smiled and said, "You'll see. Now lets go. Oh! Could you put my keys in your bag?"

"Sure," Cana put the silver and gold keys in her bag. "Let's go."

Lucy nodded. But instead of going in the train station, Lucy went around it, where the forest was.

"Uh, Lucy," Cana called to her, pointing to the train station doors. "The train station is that way."

"Oh, I know! Follow me!" Lucy smiled and gestured to follow her in the forest.

Cana raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. Lucy disappeared behind a row of trees, so Cana followed her. Behind the row of trees was a small field with a few flowers and baby trees. Lucy was in the middle of the small field growing very brightly.

"W-what's going on here? What's that light?" Cana wondered out loud.

Lucy was glowed so brightly, Cana had to cover her eyes with her hand. The light started to fade and Cana moved her hand from her eyes. She didn't see Lucy anymore. Cana saw a wolf in her place. That wolf had brown fur on it's back, the back of it's neck, and some of it's tail. The rest was a lighter brown. Moving quickly, Cana four magic cards between her knuckles.

"Where's Lucy you damn wolf?!" Cana shouted.

"You know, Kiba said the same thing when I showed him my wolf form."

Cana gapped at the wolf. The wolf just talked… and it sounded like… Lucy.

"…Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

Cana continued to gap at the brown wolf.

"…Are a wolf?"

Lucy sighed. She was prepared to tell the guild, but since Mavis told her not to because of some unknown reason, she decided to just tell Cana. Mavis said she could.

"I'll tell you the reason later. Here isn't really safe. Now," Lucy crouched and turned her body so that her side was facing Cana. "get on."

**Cana's POV**

"Ehhh?"

A billion questions were running through my head. _Was this really Lucy? Well, there's a pink insignias on her right hand-or paw. Wait a second. The insignias… it's… it's different… the level on that… is so high! It's like a S-Class-no- higher than any S-Class I have ever seen! It's just like Master's level! …What the hell is going on?!_

"Well, are you getting on or what?"

I looked away from the insignias and at Lucy's face.

"Eh?"

"Are… you… getting… on… or… what?" Lucy slowly said each word like I was a kid.

Huffing, I walked over to Lucy. I licked my lips as I eyed the wolf's back. Hesitantly, I put my right leg over the back and slowly sat on the wolf. I wasn't sure if it would hold my weight- not that I'm fat!- so I kept my feet on the ground, keeping my weight off of Lucy's back. As Lucy stopped crouching and stood up, I was on my tippy-toes, trying to keep my weight on my feet. Lucy turned her head so that she could see me.

"Don't worry," Lucy reassured. "I'm super strong. Besides, your not that heavy." Then she smiled. Even if she's a wolf, I could tell it was a smile, and it was as bright as her human smile.

Feeling reassured, I slowly bent my knees so that my full weight was on Lucy's back. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to mind it. Lucy turned so she was facing the forest. I wrapped my arms around the her neck, trying not to fall.

"Hold tight," Lucy warned. "oh! And you might want to keep you head low and mouth shut. Or you'll swallow some bugs."

Before I could say anything, Lucy ran in the forest at full speed.

* * *

**What was Mavis talking about? What did she mean about the future? Will Natsu be okay after Happy's training? Find out! In the next chapter! I'll try to finish it sooner than this one. And please tell me if there's any mistakes. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: The S-Class exam part 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really pumped me up. I'm really glad you guys like this story! Please review if your want something included in the fanfiction and I'll try to put your suggestion somewhere in the story. Unfortunately, I don't own Fairy Tail and thanks again!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Cana had her eyes and mouth squeezed shut. The forest was a really hurtful place. Vines, bugs, leaves and other nasty stuff were hitting her face, arms, and legs. If she only wore some more clothing. Cana winced. After a few seconds, the number of forest stuff decrease rapidly. Cana opened her eyes slightly and saw that Lucy was trying to dodge every vine, leaf, and even bug so that they didn't hit her. Her eyes widened at how fast they were going. Everything was a blur of green and brown, and a little white here and there. Cana guessed it was some leftover snow from yesterday. Looking down, she saw Lucy's legs. They were also a blur, except the color was light brown. Cana could make out some pink and darker brown in the light brown. Where ever the darker brown was, the pink was. She remembered that the Fairy Tail stamp was on her brown paw. The others were a tan-ish color.

A moment later, Lucy and Cana were out of the forest and a few yards way from a set of train tracks coming from an entrance/exit of a tunnel that was in the forest. Lucy stopped so that Cana could catch her breath. Cana got off of Lucy and her knees buckled. She had her hands on the ground and panting in shock.

"H-how *pant pant* did *pant* you do that?" Cana asked Lucy.

Lucy looked at her with a confused face. "Do what?"

Cana finally caught her breath and sat criss-cross applesauce. "How did you run 5000 miles an hour?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment, but couldn't find an answer, so she shrugged. Cana sighed and looked at the train tracks a few yards away from them.

"Why didn't we ride the train?" Cana asked.

"Well," Lucy looked at the train tracks as well. She sat beside Cana, still in her wolf form. "We have a lot of training to do. If you ride on the train, it would probably take about an hour and a half. But since I can run really fast, I can get there in about ten minutes, so we can get more training done."

"Hmm," Cana nodded in understanding.

After a short pause, Lucy broke the silence. "Well," Lucy stood up. "We better get going."

"Okay." Cana got to her feet and sat on Lucy's back.

* * *

"Whoa! You own a mountain!" Cana was amazed at the tall mountain that stood before her.

"Yep!" Lucy was in her human form and looked up at the mountain as well. "This is the very edge of Heartfilia's property. I'm sure Father won't notice us."

Cana continued to look at the summit until she realized something.

"Hey, Lucy," Cana turned her head to Lucy, who did the same to Cana. "You still didn't explain why you have a wolf form."

"Oh yeah," Lucy scratched the back of her head. "I'm a wolf demon."

…

…

"EEEEEEEHHHH-"

Lucy quickly covered Cana's mouth. "Shh! One of Father's servants might hear you."

Cana's eyes were wide with shock and… well, just shock. Really shocked. Cana blinked and her eyes went back to normal size. Lucy removed her hand from Cana's mouth and sighed. Lucy had a lot of explaining to do.

**Meanwhile… (back at the guild)**

Natsu came trudging to the guild that morning with 17 bruises, aching bones, and a broken leg… or so he claimed it was a broken leg. He also had and depressed and torturous aura around him. Happy didn't have a single scratch on him. As Natsu dragged his feet, he kept muttering about going to hell and coming back. Happy seemed oblivious to the aura.

Not wanting to get in Natsu's way, the guild members cringed away from Natsu. Ignoring the other members, Natsu sat at a table and put his head down. Happy went to the bar and asked Mira for a fish.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Mira asked Happy as she handed the fish to him.

"He's in a bad mood," Happy answered happily, munching on the raw fish.

Mira sweatdropped. "T-that's not what I meant." Happy didn't seem to hear Mira. After sighing, Mira decided to wash the dishes.

The guild was lively as usual, but there were a few members that weren't there. Kiba, Wendy, Carla, Mest, Freed, Bixlow, Gray, Loke, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and Lucy weren't at the guild. Mira guessed they were training, but she was wrong… okay, maybe sort of wrong. After a few moments, Gray entered the guild without his shirt. As usual, Juvia blushed at Gray's bare chest and hid behind a pillar.

"Gray! Your shirt!" Mira yelled behind the bar.

"Shit!" Gray yelled, looking down at his chest.

Cursing again, Gray running back out the guild to find his shirt.

"IT'S UNMANLY TO STRIP!" Elfman shouted with his fists in the air.

Evergreen rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we be training?"

Elfman's eyes widened a bit in realization. "That's right!" In a blink of an eye, Elman was running out the guild and shouting, "IT'S A MAN TO TRAIN!"

"Hey," Evergreen whined, ran after him. "Wait for me!"

"Have fun!" Mira yelled after them with a grin. "And play nice!"

The guild sweatdropped. "What do you mean by that?"

But Evergreen and Elfman was too far away to hear the smiling Mira. On the outside, Mira was smiling sweetly and wiping a mug, but on the inside, she was grinning like a maniac and probably planning another one of her matchmaking plans. Natsu was still in his miserably state the whole time. By now, Gray came in the guild, with a shirt for once.

"I saw Elfman running out the guild and Evergreen close behind. What was that about?" Gray asked Mira when he reached the bar.

"Well," Mira put the mug down on the counter. "Evergreen reminded Elfman that they need to train, so they went somewhere to train."

Gray, whose shirt magically disappeared, hummed and looked at the guild doors.

"Shouldn't you train too, Gray?" Mira asked.

"…" Gray's eyes widened in realization. "That's right!"

"Aye!" Happy appeared from nowhere. "Natsu needs to train too!"

As soon as Happy said that, Natsu visibly flinched.

**Natsu's POV**

_Hell. I was in hell. Hell. I was in hell. Then I came back. I lived through hell. H-_

"Aye! Natsu needs to train too!"

I flinched. _No. No! Happy's Hell is too scary! Scarier than Erza and Lucy combined! …Hey, speaking of Lucy…_

I painfully looked around the guild. Gray didn't have a shirt. Erza was eating cake. Elfman and that green lady weren't there. Lisanna is drinking something at the bar. Mira's cleaning dishes. Freed's not there. Neither is Bixlow. Juvia is blushing behind the pillar and staring at Gray. Wendy, Carla, and that Mest guy aren't in. Cana's not here either. _Where is everyone? More importantly, where's Luce_?

_What's this feeling? My chest is feeling so tight! I clutched my chest. It's so painful! This always happens when Lucy's not around. I need to find Lucy!_

"Hey Natsu! Ready to train?" Happy jumped on the table I was sitting at.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Happy," Natsu said, ignoring his question. "Do you see Lucy?"

Natsu wanted to make sure he didn't miss the blonde. Happy looked around the guild. After a moment, Happy turned to Natsu.

"No," Happy shook his head. "Where do you think she is?"

Natsu "hmm"ed in deep thought. "I'm not sure. Let's ask Mira."

Happy nodded in agreement. Natsu struggled to get up with his "broken leg", but succeeded. Natsu walked like a penguin to Mira behind the bar and Gray, who didn't have a shirt and was leaning on the bar counter. Natsu would normally insult Gray whenever he gets the chance, but he was being controlled by his emotions, so Natsu ignored Gray.

"Hey Mira," Natsu said when he got to the bar. "Where's Lucy?"

"Lucy? Well, I'm not sure," Mira replied. "But I'm pretty sure she went to train with Cana."

Natsu tilted his head a little. "Why would she be training with Cana?"

"Because they're partners for the S-Class exam."

Gray, Mira, Natsu, and Happy turned their heads to the guild doors. The voice who answered Natsu's question belonged to the one and only Kiba. Girls squealed at Kiba and in response, Kiba winked at a group of girls. Many of them hopped up and down and squealed. As they did, Kiba walked over to the bar.

"Lucy and Cana left to train-" Kiba glanced at the guild's grandfather clock. It read 10:42. "-more then half an hour ago."

Natsu growled lowly- which went unnoticed- as his anger simmered. "How would _you_ know?"

"Well, I saw them in front of the train station. I was there because I returned form a job that I took late last night." Kiba answered, oblivious from Natsu's stress on "you".

"Why would you take a job at night?" Gray asked out of curiosity.

Kiba shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

During the whole conversation, there was a group of girls chattering about Kiba and some were actually holding signs that said "I LOVE U KIBA!" Gray was starting to get annoyed.

"How can you stand those girls?" Gray pointed to the girls with his thumb.

Kiba turned to look at the group of fans. There were a lot squeals and "OMG! He's looking this way!" and jumping in excitement when he did. Kiba turned back to Gray.

"I have no idea," Kiba replied, an amused smile on his lips.

Gray sweatdropped. Before he could say anything, Happy asked Kiba a question.

"Do you know which train Lucy and Cana took?"

"They didn't take a train." Kiba answered.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed a little. "But you said they in the train station."

"No, I said they were in _front_ of the train station," Kiba corrected. "That doesn't mean they took a train."

"Then where did they go?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure."

Natsu sighed. "I guess I'll wait."

* * *

Cana was gapping from shock and astonishment at what Lucy just told her. Right now, the girls were sitting criss-cross applesauce on some grass by the mountain. Cana was still processing what Lucy explained to her. Lucy told her everything she told Master and Kiba plus the dream she had of Mavis, but not the part of the Grand Magic Game. She wasn't sure if she should tell Cana about that part.

Lucy was about to break the silence, but Cana beat her to it.

"So, let me get the straight," Cana said. "you're half wolf demon and the great-great-great granddaughter of Mavis Vermillion, who visited you in your dreams last night saying you can't turn into a wolf or take off any of your Limiters during the exam, but can only tell me, and you're wolf sense started 'kicking in' this morning and whenever that happens, your become stronger than a dragonslayer, and you'll become a full wolf demon when you turn 20, and you have a lot of magical energy, and can learn any magic, just need to be taught it, but most of your magical energy is stored in the Limiters, that are your earrings and necklace, but if you take off the earrings and necklace, you will be taken over by your dark side and will destroy the world?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Oookaaay," Cana said slowly, still trying to process it.

"Any more questions?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, about a million," Cana replied.

Lucy giggled and Cana smirked at her joke.

"What's the first question?" Lucy asked.

"Why didn't you tell the guild?"

"I was going to, but Mavis told me not to reveal my secret." Lucy explained.

"I see," Cana replied, nodding. "Does Master know?"

"Yes," Lucy answered. "so does Kiba"

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah, you… and Leo, Aries, Plue, Aquarius, Cancer, Gemi, Mini, V-"

"Okay, I get it," Cana interrupted.

"Any more questions?" Lucy repeated.

"Yeah, what's it like to have really good senses?"

Lucy looked up at the sky, thinking. "Well, it better than humans. It's pretty hard to explain. It's natural to me."

Cana "hmm"ed. Lucy stood up and checked her watch. It read 10:57.

"Well, we better start training," Lucy announced. "or we'll fall behind."

Cana nodded, smiling confident.

**~time skip~**

It was a little before dinnertime and Natsu was still at the guild waiting for Lucy. Mira smiled at Natsu, who was slumped on a picnic table and staring at the guild doors. Whenever the door opened, he would suddenly sit up in excitement and hope, but slump back in his usual state and continue to stare at the doors.

Kiba, Mest, Freed, Bixlow, Loke, Levy, and Gajeel still weren't here and Gray left to train after lunch. Wendy and Carla arrived three hours after Gray left. They said Mest was still training and he told them that they could go to the guild.

_"I wonder where Lucy and Cana are training."_ Mira thought, watching Natsu stare at the guild doors. _"Natsu's pretty desperate."_

As if those were the magic words, Cana and Lucy entered the guild.

"Hi m-" Lucy started.

"LUSHHYYYYYYYYY!"

Before anyone knew it, Happy was hugging Lucy's chest and Lucy was on the floor from the force of Happy's hug.

Lucy giggled. "It's nice to see you too, Happy," Lucy hugged Happy back. "Hey, w-"

"LUSHHYYYYYYYYY!"

Again, before anyone knew it, Natsu picked Lucy up and was hugging her to death. Poor Happy was between them.

"N-Natsu! A-air!" Lucy gasped.

"Sorry Luce! I missed you!" Natsu put Lucy down and gave her his signature smile. Happy fell on the floor, passed out. Lucy noticed something about Natsu's smile. It was… happier. Well, all of Natsu's signature smile were happy, but this one was even happier. This would've made Lucy blush, but she had her wolf senses kicking in, so she didn't.

_"Oh well,"_ Lucy thought. _"Maybe I'm imagining it."_

"I missed you too!" Lucy smiled back.

Natsu's smile grew wider, if possible.

"Hey!" Cana pouted. "Am I invisible or something?"

"It's nice to see you too, Cana!" Lisanna walked up with a smile. "How did your training go?"

"Well," Lucy started to explain. "we worked on Cana's weak points, which is a secret, and then tomorrow we'll work on my weak points."

Since Lucy's wolf senses were acting up, she didn't have any weak points. Lucy figured that her wolf senses wouldn't be kicking in tomorrow, so they decided to work on Cana's weak points.

"I see," Lisanna nodded.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted behind the bar.

"Hi Mira!" Lucy smiled.

**Natsu's POV**

_Lucy's back! I'm so happy! I don't know why I'm so happy. This feeling- I think Mira called it "love"- is growing stronger everyday. My heart is beating really fast and my stomach feels like it has butterflies and rainbows and fire chicken in it. Speaking of fire chicken…_

"Hey Mira!" I trotted at the bar. "I want some fire chicken please!"

"Okay!" Mira smiled.

She was about to walk in the kitchen when Luce called after her.

"Can I have a steak?" Lucy called from the guild doors.

**Normal POV**

Steak? The whole guild stared at Lucy.

"Steak?" Mira repeated.

"Yeah! And some ribs, chicken, oh! Do you h-"

"OKAY!" Cana shouted, covering Lucy's mouth. "We'll just eat at my house. Bye!"

"Buh I wan sohm sheak a-" (But I want some steak a-)

"Bye!" Cana waved and dragged Lucy out he guild.

The guild was silent.

"That was weird." Natsu stated.

**With Cana and Lucy…**

After Cana dragged Lucy a block away from the guild, she let go of her.

"What was that for?" Lucy's voice was edged with irritation.

"Do you usually ask for meat at the guild?" Cana asked.

Lucy blinked.

"Ah!" Lucy's mouth was open and her pupil were large in realization. Her index finger was pointing to the sky. (Just like Natsu win the first episode when Lucy asked him why a dragon would be in middle of a town.)

Cana sighed at shook her head. "Your wolf senses make you dumber than usual."

"Hey! What do you mean by 'than usual'?"

"Exactly what if means."

"You wanna go?" Lucy growled, glaring at Cana.

Cana was taken back. Since when did Lucy get so violent?

Not wanting to get in a fight with a wolf demon, Cana changed the subject. "Uh, h-how about w-we go get s-some d-dinner?"

Lucy's lips broke in a smile. "Yay! Let's eat at my apartment!" Lucy excitedly started to walk to her apartment.

Cana let a breath out. _"Note to self: never tick Lucy off while her wolf senses are acting up."_

**A week later…**

It was early in the morning and all the participants and their partners were walking to Hargeon Port, where they were told to meet at. All of the mages had a determined face on. Gray and Loke were walking in silence, looking ready for anything life will throw at them. Lisanna was smiling and talking to Juvia as she looked at her shyly. Evergreen was grinning slightly, excited for the exam, and Elfman kept a straight face. Freed was the same as Elfman and Bixlow was grinning broadly. Wendy was a little nervous, but determined to win this for Mest. Mest was just like Freed and Elfman. Levy was skipping in excitement while her partner, Gajeel, strolled beside her. Natsu was smiling wide with his hand in his palm, rearing to go. Happy was resting on his backpack, also smiling.

Cana and Lucy kept a straight face, determined. Determined to win this for her friend. Determined to tell her dad. Determined to help out a future S-Class wizard. Determined to become an S-Class wizard. Determined to win.

Each had their own feelings in their chest, for the S-Class Exam!

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The S-Class exam part 3

**So many reviews! Thank you all for the support, and I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time. I had some problems in the family, but it's okay now. Thank you for understanding. As a reward for your patience, I posted two chapters. Anyway, I don't own anything blah blah blah. On with the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Now, I will announce your first trial" Master yelled over the mages on the deck. The boat was about a meter from the island.

"First trial?" Wendy echoed.

"Usually, the test is slit up into different levels," Mest explained.

"The participants will swim to the island, and you will see eight passages, one for each team. In three passages, Mira, Erza, and Gildarts will be waiting. Four passages will lead two pairs of you to a small arena. When you meet either Mira, Erza, Gildarts, or another participant, you will battle. Mira, Erza, and Gildarts will let you pass if you beat them. The pair that wins the battle between two participants will pass. The eighth tunnel is a free pass. One lucky pair will have go straight to the other side. Kiba will be the co-host. We will be waiting for you at the exit of the passages. Got it?"

"Hai!" the mages, minus Kiba, said in union.

"Alright. Begin!" Master announced.

* * *

"Yes! We're first!" Cana exclaimed when she and Lucy got to the island.

Lucy nodded, proud of her strategy. Before Fried could put up a rune, Lucy summoned Aries and had her make a giant ball of wool around the rest of the mages. Luckily, Lucy's senses have been acting up since yesterday, so she put another layer of extra fluffy wool with her own magic. The wool should keep them there for about ten minutes, unless Natsu became smart and started to burn them. But then all the wool would catch on fire and it would be even more hot. Plus, Lucy's wool is really hard to burn.

"So?" Cana asked. "Which one?" Lucy stayed silent.

Lucy closed her eyes. Putting some magic in her eyes, she opened them.

A short moment later, she announced, "Erza is in Tunnel A. Tunnel B and G lead to each other, so there will be a battle between two participants. Tunnel D leads to Mira and Tunnel E leads to Gildarts. Tunnel H and Tunnel C lead to each other. Tunnel F is free." **(A.N. note: I don't know what tunnel leads to who or what, so I made it up.)** Lucy looked at Cana. "Which one should we chose?"

Cana stared at the tunnels thinking. _"If we chose Tunnel A, D, or E, then the S-Class will be there. No doubt Lucy could beat them, but she would probably reveal her secret to beat one of them. If we chose Tunnel F, we could go through without a fight, meaning Lucy would for certain won't be revealed, but her senses are kicking up today, so she might want a fight."_

"Which one do you want to chose?" Cana asked.

"Tunnel E!" Lucy answered, without hesitation. "'Cause Gildarts is in there!"

Cana sweatdropped. "Don't you want to keep your serect a secret?"

"Yeah, but I could use my awesome magic on him!" Lucy smiled proudly.

"True," Cana answered. "But do you think he could fall for that? I mean, he's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. I don't think he could fall for an illusion spell, and if you use telekinesis your cover will be blown."

Lucy pouted. "But I was taught by the great and mighty Mavis. She was an awesome sensei, and I think she would not fail her student."

Is was true. Mavis taught Lucy telekinesis, some time ark, a little bit of illusion magic. Lucy also made up her own magic. Cana didn't know what it was; just that is was awesome, according to Lucy. (**A.N. You will see it later.)**

Cana sighed. "Okay, you win."

Realization hit Lucy. "Wait, we can go in a different tunnel! After all, you were chosen, not me. And you don't have to see Gildarts if you don't want to." Lucy said the last part a little slower and quietly.

Cana smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I don't get to see him much because he travels so much. Let's go in Tunnel E."

Lucy blinked. She could tell Cana wasn't acting. "Okay!" Lucy smiled broadly at Cana.

* * *

"Wow! You're amazing!" Wendy exclaimed when they transported to the island.

"I suppose. But I rather be a dragonslayer." Mest replied.

After Lucy's attack wore off, Mest grabbed Wendy and transported. Mest scanned the tunnels.

"Let's choose Tunnel H," Mest decided. **(Passage H lead to Passage C.)**

"Okay!"

* * *

"Finally!"

Freed and Bixlow finally reached the island and saw that Tunnel E and H was blocked. After the wool disappeared, Freed put a ruin up, but Levy and Evergreen rewrote it, so they weren't far behind.

"Let's choose Tunnel B," Freed said. **(Passage B leads to Passage G.)**

"Yosh!"

* * *

Levy and Gajeel rose from the ocean and on the island.

"You swim slow shrimp," Gajeel stated.

Levy exploded. "My name is Levy! Not shrimp, not squirt, or any other stupid name you come up with. L-E-V-Y! Le-vy!"

"Your can spell your name. Good for you." Gajeel replied sarcastically.

"That's not the point!"

"Which tunnel?" Gajeel changed the subject.

"Oh yeah." Levy whispered, feeling a little embarrassed.

Gajeel breathed a laugh. Levy ignored him and scanned the tunnels. Tunnel E, B, and H were blocked.

"Uh, let's go with Tunnel F." **(Free pass.)**

Gajeel grunted in response and walked to Tunnel F as Levy tried to keep up with him.

* * *

"IT'S A MAN TO SWIM!"

Evergreen sighed. Then looked at the tunnels. Tunnel E, B, F, and H were blocked. Evergreen hit Elfman with her fan.

"Look what you did!" Evergreen pointed her fan the tunnels. "We're in fourth place!"

Elfman was about to argue, but then he saw not far from the island. "Uh, I think we have to pick a tunnel know."

Evergreen turned her head to see what Elfman was talking about. "Hurry up! Which one do you choose?"

"Um…" Elfman scanned the tunnels and couldn't choose.

"Ugh! Let's go in Tunnel D!" Evergreen ran in Tunnel D before Elfman could say anything. **(D leads to Mira.)**

~line break~

Happy lowered Natsu to the ground.

"NO! TUNNEL E WAS CHOSEN! NO!"

"What's so important about Passage E?" Happy asked, confused.

"E FOR ERZA! I CAN'T BEAT ERZA!"

Happy sweatdropped. Then he spotted Passage G. It was open.

"Natsu! Passage G is open! G or Gildarts!"

Immediately, Natsu ran through the tunnel. "WOOOHOOOO! I GET TO BEAT GILDARTS!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Gray and Loke stepped on the island. After Freed's ruin dispelled, he used his magic to make an ice floor so they could slide/skate to the island.

"Man, we're in seventh place," Gray complained.

He expected Loke to say something, but he stayed silent. Gray turned his head to Loke. Loke was looking at the ground with his hand on his chin, deep in thought. Gray waved a hand in front of Loke.

"Hello? Earth to Loke."

"Huh?" Loke looked up at Gray. "What?"

"You were spacing out," the ice mage explained. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing much," Loke smiled reassuringly.

Gray looked skeptical.

"Anyway," Loke said, changing the subject. "Which passage are we going to chose?"

Gray looked at passage C and A.

"C. I don't trust A." Gray answered. "What do you think?"

"Same."

* * *

"Juvia is sorry. Juvia wasn't fast enough." Juvia stared at her shoes.

"It's okay Juvia," Lisanna smiled. "Just because we're last, doesn't mean it was your fault. I just didn't swim fast enough."

Juvia shook her head. "No, it was Juvia's fault."

Lisanna sighed. "It wasn't your fault! Listen, instead of blaming yourself, let's just enter the passage, okay?"

Juvia nodded and entered Passage A, Lisanna beside her.** (A leads to Erza.)**

* * *

Lucy and Cana entered a somewhat small room. In the center of the room was Gildarts, who's back was facing them.

**Gildarts' POV**

I turned to see Cana Alberona and her partner- what's her name? Oh yeah, Lucy something. I sighed. _No powerful opponent today._

"Well, there seems to be a disadvantage here." I announced. "Two young woman versus me, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail."

**Normal POV**

"Sexist!" Cana and Lucy accused.

Gildarts gave a hearty laugh. "No, no, not a sexist. Just an observer."

"Why yo-" Cana was stopped by Lucy, who blocked Cana with her arm and shook her head.

Reluctantly, Cana stepped back, still glaring. Gildarts looked amused. Lucy stepped forward with a smile that read "I-so-know-we're-getting-through". Before Lucy could say anything, Gildarts commented on her smile.

"You know, it's not good to get cocky," Gildarts disapproved of Lucy's expression. "Especially against Fairy Tail's strongest mage."

"I know." Lucy replied, smiling sweetly, but Gildarts knew she had a plan.

Even though he knew the young ladies had something up their sleeves, Gildarts became cocky.

"Alright, come at me," ordered Gildarts.

Gildarts just stood there, not going in a fighting stance. Being a racist and slightly amused, Gildarts had grin on his face… until Lucy smirked. Gildarts' grin disappeared and he a confused blink.

"You know, it's not good to get cocky," Lucy repeated Gildarts' words "Especially against us."

Lucy raised her right arm and made a stop sign with her hand. Her hand started to glow a light yellow. Before Gildarts knew it, he was asleep.

**Cana's POV**

"Whoa!" I stared at Gildarts, who was on the ground, snoring. "H-how…? Wha-?

"It's the magic I created," Lucy smiled at me. "I call it 'Nemuri' or 'Sleep'. **(A.N. 'Nemuri' means 'Sleep' in Japanese.)** It makes my opponents go into a deep slumber for about ten minutes. It's harder than it seems. Since I didn't get much practice on it, I only have three quarters of my magic left. Well, not all my magic, but the part that's not stored in my Limiters."

I nodded slowly, still trying to process the part where Lucy knocked out my dad in seconds.

"Let's go!"

I looked up from my unconscious dad to Lucy, who was already in front of the exit.

"O-okay."

* * *

"Man! We got Freed and Bixlow! Why didn't I get Gildarts?!" Natsu yelled started to he exited the passage, leaving a knocked out Freed and Bixlow.

"You have bad luck!" Happy replied happily. "But now you have good luck 'cause you're going to win!"

Natsu and Happy had quite a few scratches and bruises, but nothing that serious, though they used quite some magical energy. Freed and Bixlow put up a great fight.

"I don't need luck on my side 'cause I'm strong!"

"Aye!"

They started to see light at the end of the passage.

"Hey! That's light!" Natsu started to run towards it.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied, fly by his foster dad's side.

Once they got out, they saw a slightly battered Gray, but Lucy, Cana, Levy, and Gajeel didn't have a single scratch or bruise on them. Lucy and Levy were talking some girl talk and Cana

**Natsu's POV**

_Lucy! I'm so glad! Lucy made it through… Why is my heart like this? It's beating so fast. I feel like I need to… hug Lucy. But then she'll kick me. But this feeling is getting stronger._

"Hey, Natsu."

I looked up to see Lucy in front of. I could smell her. She smells like vanilla and strawberry.

S-she's really close. W-why am I nervous?

"Y-yeah?" I replied, not looking directly in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lucy tilted her head a little.

_C-cute_

"I-I'm fine! W-why?"

I couldn't look at her eyes.

"Well, when you and Happy came out of the tunnel, you looked really happy, but then you started to stare at the ground. Are you sure you're okay?"

**Normal POV**

"I'm fine! R-really!" Natsu stammered, suddenly nervous.

Natsu could feel the heat rise to his face. Confused, he hid half his face in his scarf. Lucy, having her wolf senses acting up, became really dense. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Alright children! Listen up!"

The mages turned their heads to the voice. It was Master and Kiba. The old man was sitting on a rock and Kiba was standing silently beside him. Everyone jumped slightly when they saw them. Master and Kiba just seemed to have appeared out of thin air. The other mages didn't sense them, but Lucy sensed the guys a long time ago, so she stayed calm.

"Hi!" Kiba said. "It's nice to see you all again! In first place for the first trial, we have Cana and her partner, Lucy. Somehow, they defeated Gildarts without getting a single scratch."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

All the participants' (minus Lucy and Cana) jaws dropped to the ground. Loke's mouth was slightly open, but his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. They were astonished.

"Note to self: never get in a fight with either of them." Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, and Happy.

Levy turned to Lucy. "So that's who you battled Lu-chan! How did you and Cana do it?"

Lucy just smiled and made a V sign for victory with her right hand. Cana grinned a toothless smile, amused. Then she chugged down her beer.

Master anounced the rest of the participants and what place they were in. Levy had the free passage, so she was in second place. Gajeel was pretty upset with that. In third place, Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy. In fourth, Elfman and Evergreen came a little late. They somehow managed to defeat Mira, but they had a lot of injuries, but most of them were minor. Master let Kiba explain the second trail.

"Mavis' Vermillion's grave is buried on this island. You must find it." Kiba explained.

Lucy blinked._ "That's why I can't smell or sense her,"_ Lucy thought. _"It's part of the trial. Sneaky, but I'll still find you."_

"The second trial. begins… now!"

**~time skip~**

"Sorry, Lucy." Cana gently set her partner on the ground. Cana somehow managed to put her partner asleep with one of her cards. "I have to do this myself. You did everything for me, until now."

Cana left, leaving the unconscious blond on the ground.

* * *

**How was it? A little boring, in my opinion. Anyway, thanks again for your patience!**


	9. Chapter 9: Secret Revealed!

**Hi there! Thank you for the support in the reviews guys. I would like to thank**

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US**

**sparklegirl2101**

**magicianvalkyria26**

**OpenOtaku**

**Angelique Li**

**PenguinChris**

**axelialea**

**Jazbez**

**Wildwolf101**

**FuzzyPeachz12**

**cascadonsqueen**

**Lucy Of Fairy Tail**

**Azuky Is Who I Am**

**DeathTheGirl13**

**CupcakeGirl633**

**ReianaA**

**Whiterose937888**

**An1mE QueeN**

**schoolh8tr**

**Runnergirl09xAngelDemon7**

**scythe's seranade**

**DeityLeo**

**Alpha White Wolf**

**Ashurei12Yasha15**

**shugoshugoweeird**

**Angelfish546**

**AllieCat645**

**nalu4life**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**

**clairedamoon**

**AdelXTia**

**Shadow Siren**

**Karin Fujioka**

**Footster26**

**Momoko Akatsutsumi Blossom**

**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy**

**and**

**ehearts**

**for their support. They wrote reviews for my story and I'm grateful for them. When this story reaches 100 reviews, I'll do something special! Anyway, to the story, and I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Fairy Tail had defeated Grimoire Heart and partying happily. Kiba was a huge help, but he ran out of magical energy before the battle with Purehito. Lucy had wished desperately to use at least some of her magic in one of her Limiters, but Mavis had telepathically told her not to. Lucy watched her fellow guild mates party, amused and smiling. Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen were crying tears for seeing Laxus again, Happy was offering a fish to Carla, Kiba started to practicing his magic, Elfman was yelling Man!, Natsu challenged Gildarts, Gildarts declined, Gray insulted Natsu, Natsu getting in a fight with Gray, Juvia drooling over Gray, Erza stopping the fight, and all that other stuff. Lucy was sitting on the dirt with sad eyes. Smiling sadly to herself, Lucy thought of what Mavis told her the day before the exam.

_"I'm going to miss this…"_ Her smile disappeared. _"I'm going to miss Fairy Tail…"_

Lucy looked up and spotted Cana. She watched as Cana stare at her dad and Natsu get up and go fishing somewhere. She watched Cana a little longer. Cana was sighing after Natsu and Gildarts left and drinking booze. Giving a heavy sighing, Lucy stood up from the ground and walked over to Cana.

"Oh, hey L-"

Lucy didn't let Cana finish. She grabbed Cana's arm and dragged her to the direction Gildarts and Natsu went.

"O-oi! What a-"

"I don't care if you're a S-Class or not," Lucy interrupted, not taking her determined eyes off the two guys, who were about forty feet away. "You're going to tell Gildarts and that's that."

Cana stared at Lucy with surprised eyes.

**~time skip~**

Natsu and Happy were now crying at Cana's and Gildarts' reunion. Suddenly, there was a roar. Not a lion roar, but something much, much, bigger and louder than that. Lucy snapped her head to where the sound came from. All the other guild members covered their ears.

"What was that?"

"A dragon's roar."

"Eh?"

Everyone's (minus Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Cana and Gildarts, since they were somewhere else) attention turned to Wendy. Wendy wasn't looking at her guild members, but at the sky.

"A dragon?!" Lisanna echoed.

"It's not thunder?" Lily asked, his paws over his ears.

There was another roar.

"Everyone! Are you guys okay?"

The mages turned their head to see Lucy, Cana, Gildarts, Natsu, and Happy running/flying towards them.

"That's some loud roar!" Happy stated.

"You guys!" Gray replied.

Suddenly, Gildarts stopped running and clutched his upper arm in pain.

"Hey, Are you alright?" Cana asked, worried.

"An old wound is acting on me," Gildarts explained, his voice edged with anger. "There's no doubt. It's coming!"

"Hey, head's up everyone!" Lily shouted, looking at the sky. "Something's coming!"

Natsu looked up at what Lily was staring at. What he saw wasn't what he expected at all. He was frozen and his mouth was gapping. The pinkette's eyes widened and his pupils shrank.

Happy, who noticed Natsu's frozen state, quickly flew over. "Natsu! What's wro-" Happy looked up. "Whoa!" Happy's eyes also went wide and his mouth dropped.

A black dragon with blue designs was flying to the guild's sacred ground. It's large, dark wings flapped powerfully as it flew closer and closer to the island. Acnologia was coming.

Immediately, Lucy had her hand on her earlobe.

_Don't do it._

She froze. It was Mavis.

_Don't do it,_ she repeated. _Please trust me. It would end very badly._

Lucy didn't know what she meant by 'badly', but she could guess it had something to do with Zeref.

_"Shit!"_ Lucy thought, pulling her hand away from her ear.

* * *

**X791**

"I haven't heard Fairy Tail this noisy in a long time," a Magnolia citizen stated. "I wonder what happened."

"I dunno," his friend replied. "It's probably something stupid though."

"You know, they used to be Fiore's strongest guild." the villager looked nostalgic.

"You really should stop living in the past. They're the weakest guild now." his friend reminded.

"Hmm." the citizen continued to stare at the guild's direction.

* * *

_"After seven years, Fairy Tail still hasn't changed."_ Lucy smiled to herself.

The whole guild was partying with no alcohol or noise limit. Lucy was sitting on a picnic bench in the guild with her elbows on the table and her body on the outside of the bench.

_"And to think!"_ Lucy thought. _"I'm 25 years old! I guess my wolf senses are permanent now. At least, according to Mavis."_ Her smile saddened a bit, recalling her talk with Mavis.

**Flashback: the day before the exam.**

_"So what did you what to tell me?" Lucy asked Mavis._

_Mavis had pulled Lucy away to talk to her alone. She was training both Cana and Lucy, but mainly Cana since Lucy was a wolf demon and could learn magic much faster than people._

_Mavis hesitated, but looked Lucy in the eye. "Do you know about the 3 Great Magics of the Fairy Tail Guild?"_

_Lucy shook her head._

_Mavis hesitated again. "Well, the 3 Great Magics are Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, and Fairy Sphere. They're the ultimate spells of Fairy Tail."_

_A light bulb went off over Lucy's head._

_"Oh yeah! I heard of those!" Lucy put her hand on her palm in realization. "You made them, right?"_

_"Yeah, but there's more," Mavis answered. She continued. "Do you remember that time where I told you not to take off your earring during the exam and Grand Magic Games?"_

_Lucy nodded. "But what's the Grad Magic Games?"_

_"I-I can't tell you," Mavis hesitated. "But you'll find out later." she quickly added. "Anyway, they, umm… well, there's more than… three…"_

_Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "More that three?"_

_"Y-yes," she stuttered, not looking directly in her eyes. "There's actually s-six. Wolf Demon and…"_

**End flashback**

"Hey Luce!"

Lucy looked up to see her crush, who interrupted her thoughts. Natsu was smiling his signature smile and coming Lucy's way.

"What you doing sitting here alone?" Natsu asked when he reached her. "You should be partying!"

Lucy smiled toothlessly. "I'm just a little tired. After seven years of sleeping, you would think the opposite."

Natsu sat next to his blond friend. The fire mage opened his mouth to say something, but Lucy beat him to it.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked, not making eye contact. She was watching the guild instead.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied, also watching the guild.

"Could you… kill me if I ever go evil?"

Natsu snapped his head to face Lucy. She continued to look at the guild, as if she asked a question like any other.

"W-what?" Natsu almost whispered.

_"M-my chest. It hurts._" Natsu thought painfully.

Lucy sighed sadly. She turned her head to Natsu. "Can you promise me you'll kill me if I turn evil?"

Natsu continued to stare at her. His mouth was slightly opened and his eyes held confusion, shock, and they demanded an explanation.

Lucy turned back to the guild. "I know it's selfish of me to ask, but I need you to promise me, and you have to promise me now."

"B-but why?" Natsu asked, still shocked.

Lucy's shoulders drooped a little in sadness. "I just… need you to promise me. I can't guarantee you'll be… alive, if you try. To kill me." Lucy's voice cracked slightly. "Ahem. Anyway, I-I would like you to… say you'll kill me. When I turn evil. I-I'll probably d-destroy the world… a-and k-" Lucy took a breath to calm down. "k-kill you. That's why I'm so selfish. So… please kill me… when I'm evil. At least try. Please… promise me."

Lucy looked at her lap, unable to face Natsu. Her hair fell, blocking her view of Natsu's face, but she could make out his mouth open answer. Lucy closed her eyes, prepared to hear "I promise".

"No."

Lucy lifted her head and looked at Natsu with shocked eyes. Natsu stared into her brown orbs with serious eyes.

"No." he repeated. "I won't kill you. Because you won't go evil. You sound like you will, but I know you. I know you won't become evil. Because I'm with you. So is the guild!" Natsu exclaimed in a happy voice. "We'll be with you the whole way!" Natsu smiled his signature smile, which she always loved.

"B-but what if I do?" Lucy asked, still a little shocked.

"Then I'll bring you back!" Natsu continued to smile.

Lucy stared at him for a moment. Then her stare was followed by her smiled. That smiled that Natsu loved.

"Arigatou, Natsu."

* * *

"Grand Magic Games?"

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy had just came back from Poluchka's place. Romeo and his father were arguing about something and Romeo just explained what they were arguing about.

"Sounds like fun!" Wendy remarked.

"Like a real festival!" Gray stated… and obviously had no shirt on.

"I see…" Erza smiled. It was obvious they were psyched up. "Right now, the number one guild in Fiore is said to be Sabortooth, right?"

"That's right!" Romeo answered. "If we beat Sabortooth and win the games, we'll become Fiore's number one guild!"

"But," Master had his hand on his chin and looking up. "I'm not sure if you guys are strong enough to pull in off right now…"

"That's right! Exactly!" Macao argued.

Romeo ignored his dad. "And if we win, the guild gets a 30 million jewel as a reward!"

"We're in it!" the Master announced.

"Master!" Macao said.

"When's the tournament?" Natsu asked.

"In three month from now," answered Romeo.

Natsu smashed a flaming hand in his other hand. "Plenty of time! By then, we'll be lean and mean, and Fairy Tail will become Fiore's number one guild again!"

"Sound's good," Gray agreed, grinning.

"Yes. If everyone joins their power in one," Erza smiled. "there's nothing we can't do."

"That's how long I have to learn the magic I got from Grandine!" Wendy exclaimed, holding out the paper book in front of her.

"A festival, Carla!" Happy started to dance in twirls beside the white cat. "A festival! A festival!"

"Isn't that what this guild is like all year 'round?" Carla asked, slightly amused, as Happy continued to dance and repeat 'festival'.

"Man! When it becomes a festival! Man!" Elfman yelled happily.

"This is going to be fun." Kiba smiled.

"It's decided!" Master announced. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy will be participating in the games! Kiba will be the substitute if we need one."

"No."

The guild turned to Lucy. Lucy was standing by the guild doors with her bangs over her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Master," Lucy said. "But I don't think I should participate."

"But why Luce?" Natsu whined. "We're a team!"

Lucy shook her head, her eyes still not visible. "Sorry Natsu. I can't."

Without another word, Lucy turned on her heel and left the guild.

"Wait! Lucy!" Natsu was about to run after her but Master stopped him.

"Let her go Natsu." Master demanded. "If she doesn't want to take part, then she doesn't have to. Kiba will fill in for her. Elfman will be the substitute."

* * *

Lucy thought of the rest of her conversation with Mavis as she exited the guild.

**Flashback**

_"There's actually s-six." Mavis said. "Wolf Demon,… Dragon Demon, and Fairy Demon."_

_Lucy was lost. "Six?! B-but, I thought there were only three! Fairy Glitter, Fairy Law, and Fairy Sphere!"_

_Mavis shook her head. "I made six. Wolf Demon, Dragon Demon, and Fairy Demon."_

_"B-but I thought there was only one kind of demon."_

_Mavis shook her head again. "There's three types of demons. Wolf, dragon, and fairy."_

_Lucy was shocked. She never expected this._

_"Your mother never knew." Lucy blinked at Mavis. Mavis continued. "I have a lot to explain, so I'll start with your mother. Your mother was a good wolf demon, but she didn't have the ability to learn Fairy Dragon and Fairy Demon. You do."_

_Lucy blinked again. "Me?"_

_Mavis nodded again. "The reason why you can't use your power all the time is because I put a spell on you. You had so much magical energy, you would have died of too much power. So, I put a spell on your Limiter. The spell conceals your power most of the time. Apparently, the spell is weakening. So, your demon powers will be acting up six days a week." Mavis paused, letting her great-great-great granddaughter process the information. "Dragon and Fairy Demon is just like Wolf Demon. You can transform into a fairy or dragon and have lots of magical energy. If you can master all three, then your magical energy will be three time the amount it is now." Mavis paused again. "Any questions?"_

_"Yeah, just one." Lucy answered. "Aren't there strings attached? I mean, that's a lot of magical energy! Isn't there a price?"_

_Mavis nodded her head, sadly. "If you master all three of these, then your dark side will triple it's power as well."_

_Lucy's widened. _"Triple?"

_"Do you want me to teach, or not?" Mavis asked._

_Lucy thought, _"My dark side will triple it's power as well."

_"Can't you put a spell on one of my Limiters to make my dark side decrease?"_

_Mavis shook her head. "When you only have the power of the Wolf Demon, then your dark side will decrease and increase depending on how powerful and how much Limiters you're wearing. But if you have all three demon powers, then the level of the dark side will depend on your heart. If it's 100% pure, then you have no risk. But if the purity of your heart decreases to 50% percent, then your dark side will take over."_

_Lucy nodded, and continued to think. Then she realized something._

_"Hey," Lucy said. "Mama died on the day the dragons disappeared. Does this demon power relate to the dragons?"_

_Mavis looked taken back. Her eyes then went sad. "I… I can't tell you… sorry."_

_"Oh, no," Lucy shook her head and gave a smile. "It's okay! I was just wondering."_

_"But," Mavis caught Lucy's attention. "If you master all the demon powers, I can tell you."_

_Lucy nodded. Then she thought of another question. "If I master the powers, can I bring the dragons back?"_

_Mavis looked away and hesitantly chewed her lower lip. "Well… there's might be a possibility, but if we do succeed to bring them back…" Mavis hesitated again. "you'll die."_

_Lucy's eyes widened. After a short moment, she looked down, her bangs hiding her eyes._

_"I'm sorry," Mavis also looked down. "I can't explain in detail."_

_"…But… can I bring them back?" Lucy asked._

_Mavis slowly nodded. "But the odds are one to… 158,930,000."_

_"But…" Lucy thought about it for a few more seconds. Then she looked up at her teacher. "Please train me!"_

_Mavis' eyes widened as she looked into Lucy's. They were confident-no- more than confident. They were courageous and… changing color. Mavis' eyes widened even more. They went back to normal after a few seconds. The first Vermilion smiled slightly._

"She's the one…"

**End flashback**

_"This training is going to take a long time…"_ Lucy sighed.

And Lucy continued to walk to her apartment, ready for her training.

* * *

**Whoa! Three types of demons! Who saw that one coming? I bet no one! And remember, I'll put up something special when there's 100 reviews! So, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Training

**I am super duper sorry about my late updates, but I'll try to update every week. I said "try", so no guarantee. And my computer broke down so I'm using my brother's. He's not very happy about that... anyway! My point is, I'm not sure I'll be updating weekly because my computer broke down and I have to use my brother's, and he's in high school, so he uses it a lot. I'm trying to convince my dad to buy a new one for me. No progress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and please review!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Come on Flame brain!" Gray called to his rival. "We don't have all day for a slowpoke!"

Erza, Wendy, Kiba, Gray, Levy, Jet, Droy, Juvia, Carla, Happy, and Natsu had just arrived to the beach where they were staying at. Natsu was half a mile behind the group. He had his head down and his feet were being dragged. No matter how many times someone tried to get his attention or Gray insulted him, he never looked up. Erza could have knocked him out and carry him, but she didn't want to since he looked sad and depressed. Nobody knew why he was like this, not even Natsu himself.

"I'm worried about Natsu-san," Wendy stated, obviously troubled.

"Hmm…" Kiba hummed, slightly amused. He seemed to know something.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Mavis quickly covered her sensitive ears.

**5 minutes earlier…**

"Are you ready?"

Mavis had told Lucy to meet her in front her apartment building with nothing, not even her keys.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Yes."

Mavis nodded. She extended her hand in front of her so the palm side was facing the ground. Mavis mumbled some words. If it weren't for her great hearing, Lucy wouldn't have heard her.

"Open, Portal to the Green Forest."

A forest green round vortex-like portal appeared on the ground. It was fairly small, but it gradually grew as spun faster.

Lucy's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wait, you said 'portal'. You don't mean _that_ kind of portal, right?"

Mavis smiled sweetly. "Of course! Now, let's go."

Mavis extended her hand to Lucy. After eyeing the green vortex, she took her grandmother's hand.

**Present time…**

Mavis uncovered her hands after Lucy stopped shouting. She had taken her granddaughter to a field in middle of a forest.

"I said if takes one month to learn one demon power. It usually takes three years, but for you, it takes just one month. That means," Mavis said. "we have two months to learn both Dragon and Fairy Demon and one month to practice other magic."

"Then…" Lucy faded off, putting the two and two together.

Mavis nodded. "Yes, you can still participate in the games, but you'll have to tell them later. Right now, we have to train."

Lucy nodded the same confidence in her eyes, like seven years ago. Mavis started to recall the memory of her eyes. Seven years ago, her right eye had flickered from brown to a mixture of sparkling red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. That was the moment Mavis had decided.

"By the way," Lucy interrupted her thoughts. "why did you tell me to leave me keys?"

"Because I think we should be out here without anyone's help of guidance." Mavis explained.

"Eh? But what about my keys?" Lucy asked.

Mavis just smiled, confusing Lucy even more.

* * *

**At the beach…**

"Virgo!" Happy said, surprised.

"The Celestial Spirit maid!" Carla remarked.

They had had just started their second day of training and Virgo had just popped out of the ground, under Erza, saying, "Princes! There's an emergency!"

Everyone was either wearing a bikini or swim suit. Their training was going very smoothly, except Natsu, who didn't make any progress at all. Right now, Natsu was still in his depressed mood, so he was lying on a beach blanket.

**Natsu's POV**

_Three months. Three long months without Lucy. My heart. It feels empty… and sad…. What's that smell? It smells sort of like… Lucy?_

I strained my neck to see Virgo, not Lucy. I put my head back on the blanket.

_Not Lucy. Lucy's not here. I… need her…._

**Normal POV**

"If you're looking for Lucy, she's not here." Gray said to Virgo.

The spirit blinked in surprise. "But I summoned myself to where my key is located."

"Really?" Erza asked confused.

"Hey, what's this?" Gray walked over to Erza and plucked a golden key out of her hair. "Where did this come from?"

Juvia started to fume at the scene before her. _"Gray-sama!" _she whined in her head.

Virgo chewed her lower lip, looking troubled. "Well, I guess I could tell only you…"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, curious.

The maid bowed respectfully and said, "The Celestial World is in danger of being destroyed. Minna-san… please help us."

Before you could say "Huh?", Natsu was on his feet, running to his group, and yelling at Virgo, "WHAT?!"

Everyone, minus Virgo who was unfazed, was surprised at Natsu's outburst. He didn't show any emotion besides depression. Natsu didn't know why he did that, but he just did. Somehow, it bothered him that something related to Lucy was about to be destroyed.

"Please help us," Virgo repeated.

"Of course we'll help you!" Natsu answered. "Let's go the Celestial World and fix it!"

"Baka!" Erza insulted, hitting the fire mage on the head. "You can't just 'fix' a world. Besides, last time I heard, humans can't enter the Celestial Realm."

"Erza's right," Kiba agreed.

"Not necessarily," Virgo argued. Everyone gave her their attention. "If you wear Celestial Spirit clothes, you'll be able to move freely in the Spirit World." Then she backed up a few steps. "Let's go."

A yellow magical circle appeared under everyone's feet.

**In the Celestial realm…**

Apparently, Droy and Jet couldn't go for some reason, and the whole thing was a prank. Now, everyone was partying, but Natsu was feeling a little down.

**Natsu's POV**

_Lucy…. Why do I think of her so much? I mean, it's not that bad, right? I'll see her again. Besides, she owes Happy some fish. I just… need to become strong! Yeah, that's it! I'll become strong for Lucy! That's a promise!_

**Normal POV**

About twenty minutes in the party, Natsu started to be like Natsu again. Erza and Gray smiled, glad that her/his friend/rival was back.

After the party, Virgo just told them that one day in the Spirit world is three months in the human world, then sent them back.

"Everyone!" Jet and Droy came up their friends, excited to see them again. "We got tired of waiting for you!"

"The games are just five days away!" Droy announced. "I bet you guys trained your hearts out, huh?"

Since they were facing the ocean, Droy and Jet couldn't see their friends' faces. Kiba, Gray, Natsu, and Erza all had their bangs covering their eyes. Their faces were emotionless as well. In union, Kiba, Gray, Natsu, and Erza said, "It's over." Then, Erza started to fall, then Natsu, Gray, and Kiba. Kiba was the last to fall face first in the sand.

It was silent for a few seconds, until Wendy fell on her knees. "Waaaaa!" she cried, feeling weak and like a failure.

Jet and Droy felt like they were missing something…

* * *

**The next day…**

Ultear finished explaining the Second Origin and how it'll help them with the tournament.

"However!" Ultear shut up the celebrating mages. "You will battle against unimaginably excruciating pain."

Her eyes turned red and her face went black, as if in the shadows.

"Her eyes are scary," Levy and Wendy stated, obviously scared.

"I don't care! Thank you! Thank you!" Natsu hugged Ultear and she looked down at the pinkette, surprised. "You seem more and more like a real woman!"

"I am a woman!" She said, annoyed and clutching her fists.

"He's still hung up on that?" Gray asked to himself.

* * *

**Three months later…**

All the Fairy Tail members were gathered in the guild and were waiting for Makarov's announcement.

"Alright," Master looked at his "children". "There has been a slight change of plans." This caught everyone's full attention. "Kiba said he would like to be replaced with Lucy."

"_No! Juvia and Gray-sama won't be together!" _Juvia squirmed. _"But Lucy will with Gray-sama!"_

"Lucy's here?!" Natsu asked/yelled.

"Well…" Master said hesitantly. "She should be…"

Suddenly, the guild doors were kicked open. Everyone turned their heads to see a silhouette and a lot of sunshine. After the light dimmed, a cloaked figure was visible. The hood was up and the face wasn't visible at all.

"Sorry," a female voice said. "I sort of got lost becau-"

Before she could say anything else, Natsu yelled "LUUUUUUCYYYYYYY!" tackled the cloaked person… or _tried_ to tackle. The female dodged Natsu and he fell face fist out of the guild. Less then a second later, he ran back in and hugged the person. When Natsu hugged the person, her hood fell off.

She was indeed, Lucy. Her hair was down and about three inches longer. Even thought her hair was different, she had the same smile and soft brown eyes. She laughed as Natsu grabbed her.

"It's nice to see you too, Natsu." she smiled at him.

Before he could reply, Happy flew full speed at Natsu and Lucy.

"LUUUSHHHHYYYY!"

Happy also hugged Lucy. Surprisingly, Lucy was still standing after she got hit with the impact of Happy's hug. Lucy laughed again, missing her family.

"Hey!" Kiba walked over and smiled. "How's the training?"

"Good," Lucy answered, grinning. "You?"

"Umm," Kiba didn't know how to explain it. "It was… interesting, I guess."

"That's good… I guess," Lucy said, unsure what "interesting" meant. **(A.N. Oh, stop. You're mature enough.)**

Erza walked over to Lucy and held out Virgo's key. "Here you go. It somehow ended up in my hair while training."

Lucy took the key in both hands, slightly surprised. Then she smiled toothlessly and thought, _"Nice Mavis. Very sneaky."_

Lucy thought Mavis wanted Virgo to invite her teammates to the Spirit World so they would seem weaker than her, but that wasn't true. Mavis knew Natsu would be love sick. Since she could see the possibilities of the future, she put Virgo's key in Erza's hair. Mavis knew it took one day in the Spirit World for three months in the human world to pass, but she also saw Ultear, Melody, and Jellal, so she wasn't too worried.

"Ahem," Master said, getting everyone's attention. "So as I was saying, Lucy will take part in the games instead of Kiba."

"Cool," Lucy said casually. "When does it start?"

"Tomorrow." answered Master.

"Sweet!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm going to my apartment to take a shower."

"But the train ride is in about few hours." Master said before Lucy could leave.

"It's okay!" Lucy turned her head. "I don't take a few hours to take a shower."

**Few hours later…**

"Hey guys!" Lucy waved at her team.

"Hello, Lucy-san!" Wendy greeted.

Lucy was wearing a pink and white striped shirt with a black leather jacket that stopped mid-way down her ribs. She had a short jeans that showed off her legs and a pink with small white dotted ribbon in her hair. She had a drawstring bag hanging from her left shoulder.

"You're two minutes late," Erza said, looking at her watch.

Gray and Natsu tensed up, afraid of how she was going to punish Lucy. Somehow, Lucy stayed calm.

"But," Erza looked away from her watch. "the train is having a delay, meaning we have three minutes to spare."

The two boys let out a breathe while Lucy grinned.

"I know. That's why I took my time walking here." Lucy replied.

"How did you know the train was delayed?" Wendy asked, confused.

Lucy smiled sweetly. "I have my resources."

Wendy tilted her head and blinked, in confusion. Then Gray noticed Lucy's luggage.

"Is that all of your luggage?" Gray pointed to Lucy's bag.

"Yeah," Lucy answered casually. "Got a problem with it?"

"Er," Gray hesitated. "N-no."

**~time skip~**

**The day before the tournament…**

"You," Natsu growled. "murdered your own parents?"

You could tell he was mad- no- mad didn't even scratch the surface. Natsu and Lucy were just looking at some flowers. Lucy thought it was going to be a romantic day with her crush, but it turned into a meeting with Sabertooth. The duo dragonslayers, to be exact.

Natsu was about to attack them, but Lucy held out her arm in front of him. Surprised, Natsu turned his head to Lucy. Lucy had her eyes closed and a calm face. She shook her head.

"Let's go," Lucy took his arm and dragged him out of the crowd.

The townspeople moved out of their way, making a pathway for Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. Sting, Rouge, and their cats smirked, thinking they won. Suddenly, Lucy stopped in her tracks.

"Oh. By the way," Lucy turned her head to face the dragonslayers. She gave a sweet, innocent smile, but then she showed them her middle finger.

Natsu and Happy's eyes bulged out of their sockets and their jaws dropped to the ground. Lucy continued to smile and walked away. After a few seconds, Natsu and Happy went to catch up to her.

The Sabertooth members were fuming. _"How dare she!" _They all thought.

* * *

**12:00 AM**

Natsu and Happy decided not to tell Erza or Gray what happened with the other dragonslayers. Of course, they would _never _tell Wendy. Speaking of Wendy, she wasn't here yet. Since Elfman and Lisanna were dropping off some drinks when it started, he had to take over while Lisanna and Happy went to look for Wendy.

"Wait, Elfman!" Lucy managed to squirm out of the bulky man's grip. She grabbed her black cloak and said, "Okay, let's go."

**In the Labyrinth…**

"So it's a three-dimensional maze," Gray observed.

In the Labyrinth, there were stair cases, platforms, doors, and hallways. It was overwhelming.

"I'm not good with this stuff!" Natsu whined.

"Enough chit-chat," Lucy said, walking in front of the group.

She extended her right hand, her palm facing the ground. The group noticed a ring on her ring finger. It was gold with a gem that none of them had ever seen. It was sparkling and the colors were a mix of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Then they noticed her pink insignia. It was also changing color. Another thing they noticed was the level. It was higher than the Masters!

Before they could ask her about it, she said, "Open, Portal to My Destination."

The floor underneath Lucy's hand started to glow whitish-gray and a vortex was formed. As it spun faster, it grew. Lucy looked at her team.

"Let's go."

Without another word, Lucy stepped in the whitish-gray portal. Still stunned, none of the mages moved. Lucy's hooded head popped out of the portal.

"Come on. You guys aren't scared, are you?" she teased.

"O-of course not!" Natsu argued, walking up to the portal. Hesitantly, he stepped in. The others followed.

* * *

The pumpkin-headed person turned to the exit of the Labyrinth to find a pink-haired, a raven-haired, and a white-haired males, a redhead girl and a cloaked figure.

"Whoa!" he said surprised. He checked his watch. "You got here in 21.6 seconds! That means you beat the record! This is Sabertooth's record!"

Lucy smirked. "Of course," she replied in a deep voice, trying to pass as a male. "We're Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"Okay," Erza said in a demanding voice once they returned to their room. "How did you make a portal?"

Erza looked up at Lucy, but couldn't finder. She turned around to see a cloaked figure on the bed, snoring away.

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" Erza shouted. Somehow, Lucy didn't wake up.

Erza sighed. Then she realized something.

"Hey," she turned to the boys to see Natsu and Gray start hugging each other.

"W-we're not f-fighting E-Erza!" Gray nearly shouted.

"Aye!"

Elfman shouted, "Man!"

Erza sighed again. "Elfman, please keep your voice down. Anyway, I was going to ask you if Lucy snores?"

Gray and Natsu snapped out of their friendship mode and stared at Lucy. She was snoring, but not loudly. It was more like a medium-sounding snore. They all shook their heads, confused. Erza hummed.

"_Ever since the training, Lucy's been acting pretty strange," _Erza thought. She yawned. _"I'll think about it tomorrow." _Erza climbed in her bed.

**The next day…**

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman all tried to ask Lucy about last night. Unfortunately, they never got a straight answer. It was either "Oh, something I learned." or she would just smile and walk away. They didn't have much time, since the first day of the tournament was that day.

"Alright," said the emcee. "in just a moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games. I'm your emcee, Chapati Rola, and next to me is former Council member, Yajima-san, who will provide the commentary." Chapati turned to Yajima. "Yajima-san, I look forward to working together."

"Likewise," was Yajima's reply.

Chapati turned back to the audience. "And I would like to introduce our guest for one day, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus' Jenny Rearlight!"

"We're going to win this year!" Jenny cheered.

"Okay! The players are about to take the field!" Chapati announced. "In eighth place, we have the wild Team Quatro Cerberus!" The crowd cheered, but their guild was the loudest of them all. "In seventh place, we have the all-female guild, Team Mermaid Heel!" More cheers. "In sixth place, we have Team Blue Pegasus!" Even more cheers, mostly girls. "And in fifth place, we have Team Lamia Scale!" Gray was surprised Leon we participating. "And in fourth place we have Raven Tail!" There were some cheers, but some murmurs. Master narrowed his eyes. "In third place, we have… what's this?" There were murmurs in the crowd. "It says here," Chapati looked at the paper in front of him. "Team Fairy Tail… B!"

Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, I mean, Mystogan, and Mira entered the stadium. Juvia, Laxus and Gajeel kept a straight face while Mira smiled and waved at the crowd. Mystogan… well, no one could see his face.

"Damn," Gajeel cursed. "We're one place behind Salamander."

Laxus didn't reply. Meanwhile, the crowd was either confused or had anger issues and got mad.

"Eto, moving on!" the emcee announced. "In second place… WHAT!" the microphone made a high-pitched noise. Most of the audience covered their ears. "S-sorry," Chapati apologized. "but it says here, that _Sabertooth_, is in second place."

The crowd was in an uproar.

"Fake! That's impossible!"

"Are the duo dragonslayers taking part?"

"No way! Is that really true, Mommy?"

"Eto…"

"Who do you think is in first place?"

"Look! Sabertooth is coming out!"

The crowd looked down to see Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Yukino, and Orga were walking in the stadium. Although, they weren't really walking, more like dragging their feet. They seemed depressed and had their backs arched over. Sting and Rouge seemed the most depressed. Lector and Fro were also sad, but Lector kept insisting they weren't at the top of their game and Fro half-heartedly agreed. Team Fairy Tail B were thinking about Team A.

"_Must have not make it." _Laxus thought.

"_I guess Salamander's team got exterminated," _(Gajeel)

"_Erza. Is she in first?" _(Jellal)

"_Gray-sama…" _(You know who that is)

"…_I wonder how Evergreen and my little brother are doing…" _(Yeah, Mira)

The crowd started to boo and give thumbs down at the second placed team.

"Boo! You're supposed to be the strongest guild!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I was betting on you guys!"

"Umm, moving on!" Chapati said, saving Team Sabertooth some humiliation. "In first place we have…"

The audience quickly fell quiet. They all wanted to know what guild it was.

"F-Fairy Tail A!"

"EEEEHHHHH!"

Everyone was shocked. Who would have thought the weakest guild could beat the best?

"Wait," the emcee said. "There's more. Apparently, they broke the record for quickest team in Sky Labyrinth! They got out of the maze in 21.6 seconds! Sabertooth's record was 29.4 seconds! That's almost ten seconds quicker!"

"Bunny girl's team!" Gajeel exclaimed, outraged. "No way!"

Laxus was gapping and Jellal… was also gapping, but no one would see it. Mira was also surprised. She blinked several times and her mouth was slightly open.

"I knew Gray-sama could do it!" Juvia had hearts in her eyes and thinking some dirty thoughts of her and Gray.

Natsu had his fist in the air as his team came out. They were all wearing matching clothes, except for the cloaked one in the back. No one (except Fairy Tail) knew it was Lucy since they couldn't see the person under the cloak.

Now, Sabertooth was even more depressed (or angrier) than before. Rufus was trying to keep his face hidden with his hat and Orga was in a corner, moping. Yukino was gapping and then biting her lower lip furiously, trying to hold in a burst on anger. Sting and Rouge were beyond furious. Rouge didn't show it much, but Sting looked like he was going to murder someone. Rouge placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Rouge said in a voice that was edged with anger. "We'll be number one again. I can promise you."

Sting grunted and calmed down a bit, but still sent death glares at Fairy Tail.

"Yeah," Sting agreed in a low voice, full of venom. "We_ will_ be number one."

* * *

**Interesting? Or boring? I thought boring. Anyway, I made a promise that if you give 100 reviews, I'll put in something special. Sorry, but you only have 92 reviews. Until next time! Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Grand Magic Games part 1

**Hi there! Nothing but a disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"And now, all the teams are here," Chapati, the emcee, said. "but what do you are your impressions, Yajima-san?" Chapati turned to the elder.

"Hmm," Yajima hummed. "I envy their youth."

"Eto, that's not really what I meant…"

"Huh?" Yajima said, confused and turning his head to face the emcee.

"Um, okay!" Chapati turned back to his microphone. "Everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!"

As he explained the rules, Lucy glared at Team Raven Tail.

"_They hurt Wendy," _Lucy thought. _"They'll pay."_

_Stop._

Lucy stiffened. She recognized that voice.

_You don't want that. Please wait until the full moon. _Mavis begged. She sounded desperate. No one could blame her. _Three days and two nights. That's it. Just until the third night._

_You're right. _Lucy replied feeling wronged. _I'm sorry._

Lucy looked up to see Mavis sitting on the railing of where her guild was. Mavis nodded at the blonde, giving a forgiving smile. Lucy nodded back.

"And now," Chapati announced. "the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin 'Hidden'!" The word 'hidden' appeared on the magical, giant rock wall. "One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all the players are on the field."

"Leave this to me!" Yeager of Quatro Cerberus pointed a thumb at himself.

"Never forget," Rocker warned. "Your soul is always…"

"Wild Four!" the team said in union, fist pumping the air.

"The first person to step up is Quatro Cerberus' Yeager!" the emcee announced.

"Let me check out the first one!" Beth of Mermaid Heel said eager.

"You have permission." Kagura said.

"From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood!" Chapati announced.

"Nalpudding, you go." "Ivan" ordered.

"Sure thing," the purple faced midget replied with a cheesy grin.

"From Raven Tail, Nalpudding!"

"I'll do this one," Eve said, adjusting his tie.

"Eve-kun is our first person," Ichiya approved, pointing his both his index and middle finger at Eve. **(He's not flipping him off)**

"Eve-kun is our first person!" Hibiki and Ren repeated. The one in the bunny suit just did the same pose as Hibiki and Ren.

"Eve as been called out," the emcee announced. "From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm!"

There were many squeals.

"I'll do it," Rufus said, putting a hand on his hat. "I'll restore Sabertooth's name."

Sting nodded in approval as Rufus took his hat off and tucked it under his arm.

All eyes are on Sabertooth," Chapati said. "and they go with the minstrel, who sings to the red moon! Rufus Lore is here!"

There were cheers and insults. Some still believed in them while others were doubtful.

"Being small may be an advantage here," Chelia of Lamia Scale stated. "so it should be either me or Yuuka."

"Don't call me small!" Yuka said, annoyed.

"No," Lyon said. His team looked at him. "I'm going to take off like a rocket from the start. I'll do it."

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia!"

"Huh," Gray said, amused. "In that case, I'll be in it too."

Gray was about to step in front of his team when Lucy place a hand on this shoulder. A few minutes ago, she quickly saw the possibilities of the future. The best one was to beat all the participants in the event and pretend to be out of magic, then battle Flare and catch her off guard by using a lot of magical energy. Even though Lucy had a three Limiters and one ultimate Limiter (the ring), she still had a lot of magical energy without them. Her magic is very hard to sense.

"I'll do this one," Lucy whispered to Gray.

"Huh?" Gray turned his head to see Lucy. "Why?"

Lucy smirked. Gray somehow managed to see it. "I have a plan."

Lucy looked at Mavis. She gave a supporting nod. Mavis knew her plan and liked it. Even though Mavis knew she was going to use quite some magic, Lucy wasn't going to take off her earrings or necklace. Mavis knew Fairy Tail couldn't win without her power, both the tournament and the war.

**Gray's POV**

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll do this one." I heard.

Turning my head, I saw Lucy.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

I knew she was strong, but it wasn't like her to willingly join a battle with more than one opponent.

"I have a plan." was her reply.

I saw her smirk. Then Lucy looked up at the First and she nodded. I didn't know what was going on, but somehow… I didn't really care. I couldn't see Lucy's face, but I could imagine it. I've seen Lucy a million times, so her face was glued to me memory. I remembered the first time I seen her smile. It was after Master made a speech on her first day at the guild.

I will never forget that smile. After a few weeks spending time with her, I felt like… I needed her. She seemed so… right with me. I feel like I have to protect her and be beside her forever. I had realized a long time ago that this was love. From that day on, I loved Lucy Heartfilia.

"Go ahead," I said, moving out of her way.

**Normal POV**

Lucy stepped in front of her team after smiling to Gray. Gray had seen her smile and looked away, blushing. No one noticed Gray's red face.

"From Fairy Tail A," Chapati announced. "we have… umm, Bright Shadow!"

"Bright Shadow?" Natsu echoed. "But her na-"

Erza put her hand over Natsu's mouth.

"If Lucy wants her identity to be a secret," Erza said, her eyes closed. "then we must respect that… But!" Erza opened her eyes. "I will ask for answers."

"Uh, by 'ask', you don't really mean… 'ask', do you?" Gray sweatdropped.

As Fairy Tail A talked, the audience was also muttering.

"Bright Shadow?" someone repeated from the audience. "Who's that?"

"I never heard of him. Have you?"

"No. Maybe Fairy Tail got a new member."

"Um, apparently, 'Bright Shadow' must be a nickname." Chapati said. "It seems he doesn't want people know his real name."

"Hmm," Jenny hummed. "I guess not."

"Must be," Yajima agreed.

As they talked, Lucy's vein popped out of her head. She thought, _"He? Who said I was a 'he'? Then again, I guess I want to surprise them by saying I'm a girl. I can't wait to see their expressions!"_

Fairy Tail B also respected Lucy's decision to hide her identity. Laxus and Gajeel didn't really care.

"Lucy is taking part in the event!" Juvia observed. "Juvia will beat Lucy and make Gray-sama her's!"

As Juvia walked in front of her team saying she was taking part, Gajeel said. "Don't loose this!"

"From Fairy Tail B, Juvia Lockser!" Chapati announced.

"Participant for 'Hidden', please come forward." Pumpkin said. **(I decided to call the one in the pumpkin suit "Pumpkin")**

"See ya later," Lucy said to her team.

She didn't take her eyes off the arena when she said that. Not waiting for a reply, Lucy walked to Pumpkin, who was in middle of the stadium.

"We're about ready to begin!" Chapati said. He turned to Yajima. "Commentator Yajima-san, is there a player we should pay attention to especially?"

"Sabertooth's Rufus is probably everyone's favorite," Yajima replied. "but they were in second place, so there are probably less fans. But, I will be watching Bright Shadow-kun. I wonder what his magic is."

"_Again, I'm a she!" _Lucy thought.

"How about our guest for today, Blue Pegasus' Jenny-san?" Chapati asked.

"Of course, our Eve-kun," Jenny said. "He's strong!"

All the participants to "Hidden" were all gathered around Pumpkin.

"I've been wondering since the elimination round," Lucy said in a deep-ish voice. "but who are you?"

Pumpkin started to stutter. "U-um, e-eh, I-I'm, um, as you can see, I'm a pumpkin!"

"Huh?" Lucy tilted her head a little. "Should I have not asked that?"

"Juvia thinks you look like a pumpkin, too," Juvia said.

"Well, yeah," Lucy agreed. "you look like a pumpkin, but what's inside?"

"This happens every year," Eve explained. "I didn't really pay attention, though."

"I think he's a staff member," Beth said.

"Good job creating a character," Beth and Eve bowed to Pumpkin.

"Non, non!" Pumpkin wiggled his index finger. "I do this for fun, so no need for praise-kabo!" Pumpkin made a pose.

"Don't go overload on the character thing," Lucy warned.

"Anyway," Pumpkin said. "field open!"

Around the mages, building began to form. Everyone watched in astonishment and wonder as the buildings formed. Lucy and Rufus' just stared.

"A town?" Gray asked.

"It's huge!" Erza said.

"Whoa," Natsu stared in awe.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Elfman wondered out loud.

The audience gasped as the "town" was almost finished.

"Wow! A city is appearing in the middle of the arena!" Happy exclaimed.

"Now I've seen everything," Master joked, but still shocked.

"The creation of a town?" Jellal asked himself. "How much magic is being used to pull this off?"

As the town was finished, the participants in the event somehow got separated. Lucy looked around. She was in middle of the road. Red and yellow flags were hanging from poles on buildings. Juvia was walking down a street and was near a flower stand.

"Everyone disappeared," Juvia said to herself.

"I see," Leon said. He was in an alley. "So that's the idea."

"Hide and seek here?" Eve thought out loud.

"Where should I hide?" Beth asked herself, looking around.

Nalpudding was in also in middle of the street. He smirked. Rufus was on a different street. He was also smirking.

"This is a weird place to play hide and seek," Yeager said. "Nobody's the 'seeker'!"

"Everyone," the emcee said. "please enjoy what's going on in town via Lacrima Vision." Several screens appeared out of thin air. Each screen pictured a participant. "The eight participants don't know what the others are doing. The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. Each person is both the hider and seeker." Chapati explained.

"What's that?" Natsu asked, slightly confused.

"Find each other in this town!" Chapati said. "You can use any magic. Then deliver one blow. It doesn't matter if you do any damage. The one who attacks the other gets one point. The one that is attacked loses one pointed."

Clones of Beth, Rufus, Nalpudding, Eve, Juvia, Lyon, Yeager, and a cloaked person started to form. They weren't moving, just frozen in place.

"These are copies of everyone," Chapati began to explain. "If you accidentally attack a copy, you lose one point. The time limit is 30 seconds. Now, disappear in silence! Like a black cat lurking in the dark night!" A gong was heard, signaling that the event has started. "Let 'Hidden' begin!"

The audience cheered loudly as Lucy smirked. While all the clones finished forming, Lucy started to climb a tall building. When she reached the top, she could see Nalpudding starting a battle with Juvia and Rufus was also trying to climb a tall building, his back facing her. Nalpudding just got a point from attacking Juvia. He seemed to be focused on only Juvia. Lucy didn't know what the rest were doing, and she didn't care.

Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was concentrating on her opponent's magical energy. Then she put her right hand in front of her with her arm outstretched. Her guild noticed that a black fingerless glove was on her hand, covering her insignia. A second later, Lucy's gloved hand started to glow a bright yellow. Soon, it was so bright, people had to shield their eyes.

When the light disappeared, the audience removed their hands from their eyes or opened them to see what happened. What they saw wasn't what they expected at all. All the participants were unconscious, even Rufus, except for Bright Shadow, but he/she was on both knees with his/her arms supporting him/her. They saw Bright Shadow panting, looking very exhausted. Another thing that was surprising was that he/she didn't harm a single copy.

"B-Bright Shadow has defeated all participants!" Chapati announced after a long moment. "Bright Shadow gets eight points, making Fairy Tail A in first place!" There were cheers, but as loud as the cheers, there was and equal amount of boos.

"Cheat! Boo! There's no way Sabertooth could lose twice in a row!"

"Hmm. Fairy Tail seems really strong. I think I'll root for them!"

"You kidding me? Fairy Tail's the weakest guild ever!"

"I don't think so. I mean, did you see that guy? He was so strong!"

"I can't believe Sabertooth lost…"

"Fairy Tail or Sabertooth? Man, which one?"

"Now, I will say the score," Chapati said. "In last place Fairy Tail B with -2 points. In second place, we have a tie between Sabertooth, Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Quartro Cerberus with -1 points."

As Chapati said the score, the magical city and copies started to dissolve, leaving the mages on the ground. Not a moment later, they all got teleported to their teams. Lucy appeared in front of her team, still on fours and panting. The rest of the participants were still uncurious, so they got teleported while sleeping. When Lucy came back to her teammates, Natsu and Gray were the first to reach her.

"Oi, you okay?" Gray asked at the same time as Natsu asked, "Come on! Stay alive!"

Erza slammed a fist on each of the boys head. "OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OKAY AND SHE ISN'T DIEING!"

"S-sorry," the ice and fire mage said in union.

"It's a man to apologize!"

Lucy started to laugh softly. Her team looked at her. After a few seconds of laughing, Lucy tried to stand up, but Gray put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Don't get up," Gray commanded. "I'll carry you to the infirmary."

Gray turned so he was crouching and his back was facing the blond. At first, Lucy was confused. Then, she realized that Gray wanted her to carry her on his back. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Natsu and Erza and Elfman were also confused, but then they got it. Natsu's body temperature started to rise.

"No way! I'll carry her to the infirmary!" Natsu yelled.

He pushed Gray away and tried to pick Lucy up bridal style. Unfortunately, Lucy had really fast reflexes. Not thinking, she quickly dodged Natsu's grab. She was about to seize his arm and throw him, but then she realized who she about to hurt. Quickly, Lucy stood straight and started to stutter.

"Uh, I-I, um, I'm fine," Lucy said. Gray and Natsu looked skeptical. "I, um, just needed some, um, space. That's all. I mean, there were a _lot _of copies in that small town." Lucy said, not looking at her teammates' faces.

**Erza's POV**

_Lucy was looking pretty tired just a few minutes ago, but she moved so fast when she dodged Natsu. _I narrowed my eyes, suspicious. _What's with Lucy?_

**Normal POV**

"And now we will continue to the battle part," Chapati said before Fairy Tail A could ask Lucy any questions.

"_Thank you!" _Lucy thought.

"A member from each team will fight in a single match," Chapati explained. "This isn't a tournament."

"And the sponsors decide the pairings, right?" Jenny asked.

"I just hope the match-ups are interesting." Yajima said.

"I've just received the list of matches," Chapati said, holding a paper in front of him.

"The first match of day one!" Chapati said. "From Fairy Tail A, Bright Shadow!"

Natsu exploded. "NO WAY!" Everyone went silent. "NO FUCKING WAY! LU- I mean- BRIGHT SHADOW IS NOT BATTLING! BRIGHT SHADOW HAS USED A LOT OF MAGICAL ENERGY! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Gray punched Natsu. Lucy sighed, ready for more yelling.

"Baka! Why did you say that?!" Gray yelled. "Now everyone knows!"

Lucy sighed again. "Oh well." Lucy said. "It was pretty obvious after the event. But it's okay." Lucy gave a smile that only the boys saw. They both slightly blushed. "I'll deal with it."

"Um," Chapati said, feeling a little awkward. "anyway, Fairy Tail A's Bright Shadow versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!

Flare was a light redhead with crazy eyes. Her neck was in a weird angle. Her hair was in long braids and tied at her waist, behind her back.

"Why don't you take off your hood so I can see your hair?" Flare asked in a spine-chilling voice.

Lucy didn't flinch. She was about to walk in the arena, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lucy turned to see Gray.

"You have to forfeit," Gray said. "You don't have enough magical energy."

"It's okay," Lucy reassured. "I just needed some a little rest. Besides, I'm a Fairy Tail mage!" Lucy smiled.

Gray felt the heat slightly rise, but he pushed it down. Before he could say anything else, Lucy freed her shoulder from his grasp and walked in the arena, where Flare was waiting.

"_Raven Tail," _Lucy thought, glaring at her opponent, recalling the memory of Wendy tucked in a hospital bed. _"They said they hurt Wendy 'by way of greeting'. And in the competition, they prioritized interfering with Juvia over winning!" _Lucy also recalled seeing Nalpudding only attacking Juvia. _"…I'm angry…"_

Mavis became a little worried at what Lucy was thinking, but didn't say anything.

"Count on me," Lucy told her team. "I swear I'll win!"

Even thought her guild couldn't see her determined eyes, they knew it was there.

"Lucy's really fired up," Happy said.

"It's because her opponent's from Ivan's stupid guild!" Master replied, not taking his eyes off the arena. "Tear her apart!" Master cheered.

"Apparently, the masters of these two guilds are father and son, Yajima-san," Chapati said.

"True," Yajima replied. "but if they bear the insignia of different guilds, it doesn't matter if they're parent and child."

"It's so dramatic!" Jenny exclaimed, obviously excited. "I'm getting the chills!"

Pumpkin entered the arena and approached the mages. "Since this entire area will be your battlefield, only you two will be in here. Your time limit is 30 minutes. During that time, if you knock out your opponent, you win. Alright, let the first match…" A gong was heard. "begin!"

Flare's hair started to move. They freed themselves from Flare's tie and unbraided themselves

"Hair Dog, Wolf Fang!"

A furious wolf made of red hair appeared in front of Lucy.

"Her hair turned into a wolf!" Chelia said.

"Her hair?" Yuka echoed.

"Her hair!" Toby freaked out. "That bountiful hair! That long hair!"

"Keep quiet," Jura commanded, not taking his eyes off the battle.

"_How ironic," _Lucy thought.

Lucy made stop sign with her right hand, exposing her glove and ring. Her hand began to glow, just like during the event.

"Shield."

A yellow see-through force field immediately appeared around Lucy as the wolf/hair hit it. When the red hair came back to its owner, Lucy's force field disappeared.

"Eh?" Chapati said, confused. "I have never seen that kind of magic. In fact, I don't know what kind of magic he used in 'Hidden'. Yajima-san, do you know?"

"Hmm," replied Yajima, thinking. "No. I don't know what kind of magic he used during both events. This might be creation magic, but I'm not sure."

"I don't either," Jenny said, not taking her eyes off the battle.

There were murmurs in the crowd.

"He's right. I don't know that type of magic."

"Creation magic?"

"Maybe. What do you think?"

Sting looked at Rufus, who was still unconscious.

"He should memorize this…" Sting thought out loud.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered. "Way to go!"

Erza's eyes narrowed. _"She still has magical energy? Does she have the Second Origin?"_

Lucy then collapsed on her knees, panting heavily. Of course, she was acting.

"_Guess not," _Erza answered herself, becoming worried. "Hang in there, Lucy!" she cheered.

"Bright Shadow seems to have lost a lot of magical energy during 'Hidden'. What do you think, Yajima-san?" Chapati asked.

"Hmm," Yajima hummed. "It seems that way, doesn't it?"

"I would be exhausted if I were her," Jenny said.

Flare smiled creepily and giggled darkly.

"Don't have enough magical energy?" The redhead bent her neck, as if it was numb.

Flare's hair dug in the ground. Lucy could sense her hair split and each of them were aiming for her legs. She needed to act helpless and tired, so she remained where she was. Flare's hair seized her legs and tightly wrapped themselves around her black boots. To her, it wasn't that painful. She went through worse during her training.

Flare had her hair trip Lucy and lift themselves up, so Lucy was in mid-air and upside-down. Before Lucy's cloak could reveal her, Flare slammed her into the dirt, causing a cloud of dust. Flare brought her hair back to its usually length.

"Is this the end of the first battle?!" Chapati literally yelled in his microphone, on the edge of his seat.

When the dust cleared, Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Flare looked around the arena, trying to find her. She was starting to get confused.

"Nani? Where did Bright Shadow go?" the emcee asked.

Before Flare knew it, Lucy was behind her. Since her cloak was still on, it looked rather creepy. When Flare turned her head to see a glimpse of black fabric. Before she could see anymore, Lucy thrust a ball of magic at Flare, sending her flying all the way across the arena.

Right before Flare could hit the wall, Lucy appeared between her and the wall. She made a fist and punched her opponent in the ribs. In slow motion, Lucy's fist dug in Flare's ribs as Flare coughed up some blood. Flare's eyes were white and blank. Lucy could hear a crack. She estimated about three or four ribs were broken. As Lucy's arm straightened, Flare flew across the arena again, smashed in the wall, dirt started to cloud in front of her.

"Bright Shadow has made an incredible comeback!" Chapati yelled. He was now standing up, excited and wanting to see what was going to happen. "Is this the end for Flare?!"

The crowd was silent. No one breathed… okay, maybe some people breathed, but you get the point. Anyway, as the cloud of dust cleared, Flare was visible. She was at the bottom of the wall in a sitting position. Lucy walked over to her.

"Is this the end?!" Chapati said.

Lucy knew Flare had a little magic left, so she decided to finish the battle. As Lucy walked closer to Flare, anger started to build. Soon, her magical energy began to show. Her magical energy was a mix of black and yellow. Natsu smelled something unfamiliar about Lucy. He didn't know what, but it smelled a little evil. Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, and Mavis noticed it too. **(A.N. Sting and Rouge forgot the scent of Lucy, so they don't know it's her.) **As Lucy came closer to her opponent, her magical energy grew and Flare was shivering, like she was cold- no- freezing.

Mavis tried desperately to contact her telepathically, but it seemed some barrier was placed around Lucy so she couldn't contact her. Everyone who was seeing this was shocked, wait, shocked didn't scratch the surface. Erza wasn't believing her eyes. How could someone have this much magical energy?! Even Chapati was speechless.

When Lucy was right in front to her opponent, her eyes were glowing red. Flare couldn't bring herself to look up at her. Flare was visibly shaking and her eyes were wider than usual. She was helpless. Lucy hovered her right hand over the redhead's head, revealing her insignia again.

**Lucy's POV**

_Kill. Blood. Kill. Power. Kill._

_**That's right. Kill! Kill everyone!**_

_Kill. K…_

_**What's wrong? Don't tell me you're pitying her! She hurt Wendy! They captured her! They hurt her! They deserve this! They don't deserve mercy!**_

_K- _

My magical energy started to grow more yellow than black. It seemed more… pure.

_**What are you doing?! This is what you wanted! Kill!**_

…_No._

_**What?!**_

_I said no._

_**No, consider this. Kill her! She deserves to be killed!**_

_No._

_**Why?! Why the hell do you pity her?!**_

_No one deserves to die._

_**Of course she deserves to die! Do you know how much pain she caused?!**_

_That's why I pity her. She needs to know the love of nakama. I will give her that._

_**Are you crazy?! Kill! Blood! You need to k…**_

The voice started to fade at 'kill'. My magical energy began to lower until it was no longer sensible.

**Normal POV**

Everyone watched as Bright Shadow's magical energy deceased until it was no longer breathtaking. Flare was too frightened to notice that the crushing weight of her opponent's magical energy disappeared. Softly, Lucy put her hand on Flare's red hair. Flare stopped shaking at Lucy's touch. The blond ruffled her hair a little.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized. "I sort of got carried away. My bad."

Flare looked up with caution and slightly scared eyes.

"You know," Lucy said. "you're not a bad person. You shouldn't waste your time on hurting people. You can really help them." Lucy smiled. "Maybe you can join Fairy Tail."

Flare's expression changed to disbelief. Then anger. But before she could say anything, Lucy said, "Sorry, but I have to win this. For Fairy Tail."

Then Flare was knocked out from Lucy's magic. Before she fell, Lucy caught her. That's when Chapati remembered his role.

"I-I-incredible!" Chapati yelled. "Bright Shadow is the winner!"

The crowd went crazy, but some people still stick with Sabertooth.

"N-no way. He still has so much magical energy!"

"I like Bright Shadow, Mommy!"

"Th-that's nothing! Rouge and Sting can defeat him easy!"

"Yeah, right! I bet that guy's stronger than the whole Sabertooth guild!"

Lucy sighed after hearing some of the audience's comments. She took off her cloak, revealing herself. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when her guild left for Crocus. **(A.N. It's a pink and white striped shirt, short leather jacket, pink ribbon with small white dots, short black jeans, and black boots that stopped below three inches below her knee, plus the fingerless glove she put on.) **Everyone (except Fairy Tail) gasped at the Lucy. Sting and Rouge's jaws dropped to the ground, recognizing the blond they meant the day before.

"Bright Shadow is a girl!" Chapati announced.

"_Thank you Captain Obvious," _Lucy thought.

"And my name's Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy grinned. "I just wanted to surprise you! And you should've seen your faces!"

The crowd began to murmur.

"She's a _girl!_"

"Who knew a girl could be so strong?"

"Dude… she's totally hot!"

"She probably has a boyfriend."

As the audience talked, Rouge thought, _"She has so much magical energy! …She's… cute…"_

Rouge's face turned beat red. Not wanting someone to see, he turned away. Luckily, Sting and the Exceeds still had their jaws on the floor and staring at the blond.

Meanwhile, Lucy sighed. Ignoring the sexist and disturbing comments, she walked back to her team and jump all the way up the balcony. The audience gasped, as well as the emcee, Jenny, Yajima, and Fairy Tail. When Lucy landed on the balcony, Erza was right in front of her. She had a stern and unreadable face. The blond blinked.

"Oh. Hi Erza!" Lucy smiled, somehow oblivious to her sternness.

Before Erza could say anything, Lucy walked past her saying, "I'm taking a shower! See you guys later!"

Without another word, she left with her teammates staring at her back, having a million questions. When Lucy was far enough, she sighed tiredly.

"_Guess I have to tell them," _Lucy thought. _"I'll tell the whole guild at once though. I'm tired of repeating myself."_

* * *

Natsu, Elfman, and Gray all were holding back Erza from running after Lucy and killing her.

"Erza, please," Elfman tried to persuade. "it's unmanly!"

"For the second match for the first day," Chapati said. "we have Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus versus Arania Web from Mermaid Heel!"

Apparently, Natsu, Elfman, and Erza didn't hear this announcement. Gray had an idea.

"E-Erza," Gray stuttered. "Why don't we watch the battle? Then we know who much Ren has enhanced."

Erza stopped struggling and in a blink of an eye, she was at the edge of the balcony; her arms crossed and her eyes closed in a wise sort of way. The boys let out a breath.

At the end of the battle, Ren won with an awesome energy ball. **(A.N. I'm not sure what's it called.)** Erza was unsurprised that Ren improved a lot. The next battle was War Cry from Quatro Cerberus versus Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth. Orga burned War Cry with one strike, earning them 10 points. This gave more fans to Sabertooth, meaning Sabertooth had more fans than Fairy Tail, but Fairy Tail didn't care.

The next battle was between Je- I mean- Mystogan versus Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale. Lucy arrived just in time to watch it. When Jura beat Mystogan, (*cough* Jellal *cough*) Lucy knew Jellal would've won… and she also knew got an idea. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Elfman was too focused on the battle, they didn't noticed Lucy come back after her shower. Lucy felt bored, so she decided to teleport to the room in the hotel they were staying at and take a nap.

Lucy entered her hotel room and fell face first on a pillow on one of the beds. When she about to be claimed by sleep, a silver vortex appeared on the floor. Lucy groaned, knowing it was her grandmother. Mavis rose gracefully out of the portal until it looked like she was standing on the portal. A moment later, the silver portal disappeared. The First had a serious face on.

"Lucy," Mavis said.

"Sorry, she's not available," Lucy said, her face still in her pillow.

Mavis frowned. "I have to tell you something."

Lucy didn't reply. She could hear the seriousness in her grandmother's voice. After a long sigh, Lucy repositioned herself so she was sitting on the edge of her bed and looking at Mavis.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Mavis inhaled and exhaled through her nose. Than she looked into Lucy's eyes. "You need to quit Fairy Tail. Permanently."

* * *

**So how was it? Were you surprised? Awesome cliffhanger, huh? By the way, here's the Grand Magic Games' first day's score:**

**1****ST**** DAY SCORE:**

**Fairy Tail A: 20**

**Sabertooth: 18**

**Blue Pegasus: 18**

**Lamia Scale: 18**

**Raven Tail: 8**

**Mermaid Heel: 8**

**Quatro Cerberus: 8**

**Fairy Tail B: 6**

**See you next week! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Grand Magic Games part 2

**Hi there! Sorry, but this chapter is a little short. School is getting in the way. Anyway, I don't own anything and enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Eh?" Lucy blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Mavis licked her lips as she watched the floor. After a quiet sigh, she looked back at a confused Lucy.

"When you were battling, you should've been taken over by your dark side," Mavis said. "But then you came back. That shouldn't have happen. I believe you're the next queen. Only the queen can resist the dark side when the dark side has taken half over."

"Wha- I don't get it," Lucy said, even more confused. "What am I the queen of, if I'm even the queen of anything?"

"You're the queen of the fairies and dragons, and you need to free them.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Free the dragons?"

Mavis nodded. "And the fairies."

Lucy was in disbelief. "B-but why do I need to quit Fairy Tail?"

"Because the queen has to stay in the Vermillion until the next one comes." Mavis answered.

"Wait, I'm confused." Lucy said, trying to process what Mavis said. "What do I need to free the fairies and dragons from? I need you to start from the beginning."

Mavis sighed. "Well, I was the queen the Vermillion Realm. The Vermillion Realm is where fairies and dragons live in peace. Everything was peaceful and happy… but then something happened." Mavis took a pause, licking her lips again.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Mavis looked at the floor. "Zeref."

Lucy's eyes widened again. Mavis continued.

"There are five worlds. Earthland, Edolas, Spirit Realm, Vermillion Kingdom, and a place called Zeref's Room."

"Zeref's Room? What's that?" Lucy asked, curious.

"It's a whole world only for Zeref." Mavis said. "He made if so that her wouldn't hurt anyone. Zeref hid in there for centuries. In there, he could watch other worlds. One day, Zeref was watching my world. After being lonely for centuries, he became angry. He got jealous, thinking he should be happy. Zeref soon directed his anger to everyone in all the worlds. He wanted everyone happy to suffer."

Mavis took a deep breath, still looking the floor. "Somehow, he escaped his world and entered mine." Mavis took a deep, shaky breath. "He destroyed everything. He killed many lives. Soon, war broke out." Mavis sniffed and took another deep breath. Lucy could smell salt and saw Mavis' eyes water. Before Lucy could say anything, she continued with a shaky voice. "Only a few survived. I decided to take the living to Earthland. I made a guild and named it Fairy Tail. The dragons went into different forests and hid. After about fifty years of being a guild master, I retired and passed the title on. After a few years, I pretended to be dead." Mavis sniffed again. "I'm not a demon. I'm actually a spirit, so I can't die, unless I'm seriously ill. When I was 'dead', I created a demon, giving her an identical copy of my magic, except for Dragon and Fairy Demon."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You _created_ a demon?"

Mavis nodded. "It was very hard. I wouldn't recommend it. Anyway, I treated her like my daughter and taught her magic. All demons have the same life span and structure of a human. She got married and had a kid. Her son inherited the power and it passed on from generation to generation. One day, your mother came to see me."

Lucy blinked. "My mother?"

Mavis nodded. "She said that she wanted someone to protect you. She knew that she was going to die. That's why she wanted to wanted someone to watch out for you. So, I had the dragons train humans."

Lucy gasped. "Dragonslayers!"

Mavis nodded again. "The fairies continued to hide. Layla would watch the training progress through a Lacrima Vision. She started to have feelings toward the children and dragons. Layla and I could tell that you would be great friends with them. But something happened. On July 7, X777, Zeref found out that there were a few dragons and fairies living in Earthland. He felt tricked, so he came here and kidnapped the remaining dragons and fairies. You mother foolishly went after them. She couldn't bear to see the dragons taken away."

Mavis paused, letting the silent Lucy progress what she just said. After taking another deep breath, Mavis continued.

"She was seriously ill during the time, so she wasn't as strong as she would've been. She couldn't save them, but she somehow managed to trap Zeref on Tenrou Island. Layla trapped him so that it would seem like 700 years had past, but it was really about 11 years," Mavis looked at the floor with teary eyes. "Layla… was already ill. She used too much energy. I tried to save her… but it was too late. I'm sorry…"

Mavis could bring herself to look at her granddaughter. Lucy's bangs hid her eyes. After a slight pause, Lucy asked, "What happened to the dragons and fairies?"

"They're trapped in Zeref's Room."

"Why weren't any of my ancestors the queen of Vermillion Kingdom?"

"Because they weren't strong enough. You are."

"And I'm supposed to rescue them? The dragons and fairies?"

"Yes. Then you will be the queen of Vermillion Kingdom."

"Why can't you save them?"

"Because I'm not strong enough," Mavis admitted, feeling ashamed. "You're stronger than me. That's why you need to be the queen. To protect the dragons and fairies."

"But… why do I have to be the queen? Can't you?"

Mavis continued to talk to the floor. "I can't. I failed to protect them. How can I face my people? I failed!" The tears started to spill. "Please, become the queen of Vermillion Kingdom!" Mavis bowed respectfully.

Lucy stayed silent for a few seconds. Then she said, "No."

Mavis froze. Slowly, Mavis lifted her head to face the blond in disbelief. Lucy still had her bands covering her eyes.

"No." she repeated. "I will not be a queen."

"Why?" Mavis asked in a soft voice, almost a whisper. She felt betrayed. "Why! They need you! You have to save them!"

"I will." Lucy said. She looked up and smiled. "But you're the queen."

Mavis blinked in confusion. "But… I'm not strong enough! What if Zeref come back?"

"Then I'll be there," Lucy smiled, brightly. "I'll come over to your world when you call. You said the queen has to stay in the Vermillion Kingdom, meaning I can't be with Fairy Tail. I'm not quitting Fairy Tail." Lucy's smile widened, if possible. "I love them too much."

Mavis stared at her granddaughter for a few seconds. As Mavis stared at her bright smile, her own lips broke in a happy smile.

* * *

"Let's party to our awesome win!" Master yelled, raising his mug of alcohol.

The whole guild (except Mavis and Lucy) was in a pub near Honey Bee, the inn where Team A was staying at. Cana was drinking her third - no, wait. It's actually fourth - barrel of beer. Everyone was eating and drinking to their delight while Asuka was drinking some orange juice.

"Huh? Lu-chan isn't here," Levy observed, looking around.

"Now that I think about it," Macao said, putting his hand on his chin. "Lucy won all the points Team A has."

"Hmm. You're right," Wakaba replied.

"Yeah," Gray agreed, walking up to Wakaba and Macao. "She volunteered to do the event."

Erza walked up to the boys. "I suspect she somehow knew she was going to battle. Her opponent underestimated her because she was acting like she had no magical energy left."

"But she still had, like, truckloads of magic," Gray finished.

Master overheard their whole conversation. Lucy hadn't told him about her other demon powers, but Master still knew about Lucy's Wolf Demon. He was about to interrupted their talk when Kiba walked up to them. Apparently, he also heard their conversation.

"Hey guys!" Kiba smiled. "Want to see the new attack I came up with?"

Erza gave Kiba her serious face. "Why did you remove yourself from the games?"

Kiba blinked in surprise. "That a 'no'?"

Erza gave out an angry aura, giving everybody nearby a chill down their spine.

"U-um, you s-see," Kiba stuttered, not looking in her eyes.

He did it because Lucy was stronger than him, and he wanted to train some more But he didn't know if Lucy wanted him to say that, so he needed an excuse, which he didn't have. Thankfully, Lucy entered the pub, saving Kiba from Erza's wrath.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran over to the blond and smiled as he stopped in front of her.

"Hi Natsu," Lucy smiled back. She looked at her guild mates, who were smiling, raising their mug at her, or greeting her.

"Hey," Macao smiled. "You were awesome back there!" he raised his glass in respect and awe.

"Thanks!" Lucy thanked, smiling.

She looked around the pub, searching for Master. When she spotted him, she walked over.

"Hey, Master?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm? What is it?" Master put his mug down.

Lucy leaned in and whispered something in his ear. The dragonslayers couldn't hear it. Master stood straight as Lucy stopped whispering. After a few seconds, Master stood on the table he was sitting at and looked around. The guild was the only ones in the pub.

Master cleared his voice trying to get the guild's attention. It didn't work. After another attempt, a chair flew in his face. A vein popped out of his forehead as he yelled, "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!"

The guild went silent. All eyes were on Master as Lucy sighed tiredly.

"Ahem, Lucy has something to say," Master said as he stepped down from the table.

Lucy sat criss-cross applesauce on the table as she looked at the confuse faces of her guild.

"I'm a demon."

…

"EHHHHH?!"

Lucy quickly covered her ears as Kiba laughed in amusement.

"Nice, Luce!" Kiba yelled at her, still laughing.

"Shut up!" Lucy fumed.

She turned back to her guild mates, who were very confused. Starting at the beginning, Lucy told her story. All of it. The parts Kiba, Cana, and Master knew the parts they didn't, like the six grand spells. She told them everything… well, almost everything. She decided to leave out what Mavis had told her earlier.

After about an hour, Lucy finished her story. When she looked up to see her guild mates faces, their mouths were open in astonishment. It started to get awkward for Lucy, so she decided to say something, but Macao interrupted her.

"So… you're the First's great-great-granddaughter?"

Lucy nodded.

"And you have a lot of magical energy?" Alzack asked.

Lucy nodded again.

"And there are six grand spells instead of three?" Erza asked.

Nod.

"And your personality is calmer than before?"

Nod. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah," Gray piped up. "How many magic do you use?"

Lucy looked up and put a finger on her chin. "Well, I know Celestial magic, obviously, Time Ark, telekinesis, illusion magic, a magic I made myself called Sleep, Aera Magic, Wind Magic, Storm Magic Archive, Ice Make, Re-equip, Doll Play Magic, Lightning Magic, Teleportation Magic, Telepathy, Wool Magic, Water Magic, Athletic Magic, and… I think that's it."

When Lucy looked back at her guild, their jaws were on the floor. Lucy caught saw the clock on a nearby wall. It read 10:46.

"Okay!" Lucy got off the table and stretched her sore legs. "I'm heading for the inn. See you tomorrow!" Lucy waved and exited the pub, leaving the astonished mages.

* * *

**Hey, how was it? I know I updated a day late, but please blame school. There's just too much homework. Please please please please please review.**

**Quote of the week:**

**Chose what is right, not what is easy.**

**-Clone Wars**

**By the way, please review!**


	13. Author's Note

**Hi there! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I have an excuse for that. Lately, I've been having difficulties with my family. I was hoping to update during the break, but that hasn't been happening. This story will be on hold for a while. Sorry, but I really don't have the time. Thank you for understanding. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


End file.
